


Wallander - Nichts wird uns retten

by Samstown4077



Category: Wallander (Movie Series), Wallander (Sweden TV), Wallander - All Media Types, Wallander Series - Henning Mankell
Genre: Adventure, Crime, Diese Serie wird einfach zu wenig gewürdigt, F/M, Gen, Humour, Krister Henriksson, OC character - Freeform, sexual tensions, wallander - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallander und eine Ermittlerin (OC) sitzen in einem verschlossenen Keller fest, in Rückblenden wird erzählt wie es dazu kam. Im zweiten Teil der FF wird in einem Raubüberfall ermittelt, der Handlungsstrang umfasst fast alle Charaktere der Serie (Yellow Bird mit Krister Henriksson, 2.Staffel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Wallander-Fanfic. Die auf der schwedischen TV-Version (ab zweiter Staffel) mit Krister Henriksson basiert.  
> Hauptcharakter ist natürlich Kurt Wallander, und eine weiter Figur, die von mir persönlich eines Tages entwickelt wurde. Sie nennt sich Leira Martin. Und ist eine amerikanische Kriminalermittlerin. Die Figur ist frei erfunden.
> 
> Die Geschichte enthält das ein oder andere Kraftwort, eine Schießerei, romantische Spannung , später wird auch zwischen den Laken gewühlt, nichts all zu explizietes. . 
> 
> Viel Spaß. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.
> 
> Die Serie Wallander oder deren Charaktere gehören mir nicht, nur die Figur Leira Martin ist mein geistiges Eigentum.

Dienstag

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das irgendetwas bringt."

Wallander sah seiner Begleitung zu, wie sie versuchte, die große Stahltür durch Tritte aus ihrer Position zu lösen. Die junge Frau hatte zuerst am Schloss gerüttelt, dann stemmte sie sich gegen die Tür und danach trat sie mehrfach dagegen.

„Du tust dir nur noch was, Leira!", rief Wallander über das Scheppern, das ihre Tritte verursachten. Wie der Teufel es so wollte verfehlte der letzte Tritt sein Ziel, die Aggressorin verlor den Halt und fiel zu Boden.

Kurt verdrehte die Augen, sprang auf und eilte zu ihr. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Blick verriet ihm, dass nichts in Ordnung war. Das sie Ihm die Verantwortung für ihr Dilemma gab. Für den Fehltritt und der Tatsache, dass sie hier unten eingesperrt waren.

Tatsache war, dass beide seit zwei Stunden auf dem Hafengelände von Ystad in einem schummrigen Kellerverlies eingesperrt waren. Auf der Suche nach einer Spur hatten sie sich vom Zentrum Ystads bis zum stillgelegten Teil des Hafens zu Fuß durchgearbeitet und waren dem Schicksal zum Opfer gefallen, dass beim Betreten der Halle kein Mensch wusste, wo sie waren und beim Hinabsteigen der Treppe erst Leira und dann Kurt über eine schlecht platzierte Stahltrosse stolperten und so die schwere Stahltür aus ihrer Halterung lösten, diese in die Verriegelung fiel und beide damit einsperrte. Der Raum war zehn Meter lang und fünf Meter breit. Obwohl eine weitere Tür in zwei weitere kleinere Räume mündete, führte keiner in die Freiheit. In fünf Meter Höhe schien durch vergitterte, dreckige, schmale Fenster Licht in den Raum. Die Handys hatten keinen Empfang, und ihre Rufe um Hilfe würden auf dem großen leeren Gelände ungehört verhallen. Daher versuchten sie es erst gar nicht.

In den Räumen gab es nichts von großer Bedeutung. Ein paar alte Kartons, die sie später als Sitzunterlage nehmen würden, ein alter Besen und ein paar zertrümmerte Stühle. Ansonsten war der Raum leer.

„Und nun?", lag Leira noch immer am Boden.

Wallander, der ihr die Hand anbot, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir werden auf Hilfe warten müssen."

Leira griff seine Hand. „Ich erinnere dich ungern, aber unser Dienstwagen steht im Zentrum – übrigens im absoluten Halteverbot -, unsere Telefone haben keinen Empfang und", sie klopfte den Dreck von der Hose, „kein Mensch weiß wo wir sind!"

Sie schrie nicht, aber sie sagte es auf ihre Art.

„Sie werden uns sicherlich noch vor heute Abend finden.", versuchte Kurt sie zu beruhigen. Leira sah ihn mehrere Sekunden an. Etwas in seinem Gesicht verriet ihr, dass er seiner eigenen Zuversicht nicht glaubte. Kurt wusste, was sie in seinem Gesicht las, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Leira lächelte kurz auf, bevor ihre Züge wieder ernst wurden. „Sicher hast du Recht."

Daraufhin griff sie den Besen und begann zu kehren. Wallander fuhr sich durch die Haare, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah ihr verwirrt zu. „Leira?"

„Mh?", sie blickte nicht einmal auf und schob weiter alles sauber zusammen.

„Was tust du da?"

„Ich wollte den Dreck ein wenig beiseite schieben", Kurt hob die Augenbrauen, „wieso nimmst du nicht die Kartons von nebenan und legst sie hier hin", sie deutete auf die Seite wo noch ein wenig Licht hinfiel, „wir könnten darauf sitzen."

Obwohl Wallander keinerlei Interesse daran hatte sich in diesem Loch häuslich einzurichten, tat er, was sie vorgeschlagen hatte. In Ermangelung an Alternativen blieb ihm keine Wahl.

Letztendlich wirkte der Raum sauberer. Altes Laub und Schutt hatte Leira in eine der Ecken gekehrt. An den Decken hatte sie Spinnweben entfernt. Kurt sah ihr dabei amüsiert zu. Obwohl sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte wusste sie, dass er sie beobachtete.

„Lach nicht. Ich hasse Spinnen, und die Dinger hier zu entfernen, gaukelt mir vor, dass die Spinnen dann auch weg sind."

„Dabei dachte ich, du hättest vor nichts Angst."

Leira drehte sich auf dem Fuß um. Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Nun, du machst auf mich den Eindruck einer furchtlosen, starken Frau. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass dich viel erschüttern könnte."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, den Besen noch immer in der Hand. So viel Offenheit war für Kurt Wallander ganz untypisch. Obwohl sie ihn erst ein, zwei Tage kannte, hatte sie ihn bereits gut analysiert.

„Oh, danke dir...leider reicht meine Unerschütterlichkeit nicht bis zu Spinnen und anderen Krabbeltieren mit mehr als 4 Beinen", sie legte den Besen in die Ecke und setzte sich auf die Kartons, „mein Vater hatte immer behauptet, sie würden in die Ohren krabbeln." Leira verzog ihr Gesicht, und Kurt musste lachen.

„Das hat wohl Spuren hinterlassen, mh?", er setzte sich neben sie.

„Definitiv."

Nach einer Weile probierte Kurt, mit seinem Telefon Empfang zu bekommen, indem er sein Telefon in die Höhe streckte und kreuz- und quer durch den Raum lief. Einmal hielt er es sogar in eine der Ecken. Leira schmunzelte nur und sah ihm wortlos bei seiner kleinen Theateraufführung zu. Seit ihrer Ankunft waren sechs Stunden vergangen, mittlerweile war es früher Abend geworden. Wallanders Unruhe hatte damit begonnen, dass er innerhalb weniger Minuten mehrfach auf seine Uhr geblickt hatte und daran herum nestelte, als könnte er dadurch irgendwie die Zeit anhalten. Während Leira schläfrig vor sich hinstarrte, begann Wallander, den Raum mit Einsatz seines ganzen Körpers zu sondieren. Er drehte nervös seinen Kopf hin und her und wippte leicht mit dem Oberkörper. Seine Füße trippelten unmerklich. Als er die Anspannung nicht mehr ertrug, war er aufgesprungen, sein Handy hervorgeholt und hatte begonnen nach einem Netz zu suchen. Er verschwand in den Nebenräumen, um gleich darauf zurückzukehren.

„Verdammt.", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann begann er, die Stahltür zu mustern. Mit einer entschlossenen Körperhaltung machte er einen Schritt darauf zu und rüttelte energisch. Leira hatte ein Art DejaVu. Sie stand langsam auf, in Gewissheit was folgen würde. Er begann erst vorsichtig, dagegen zu treten, dann immer heftiger.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das irgendetwas bringt.", sie packte Kurt am Arm. Seine Haare waren durch die sportliche Aktion etwas aus dem Konzept, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war hart und deutete ihr ihn sich seinem Frust hingeben zu lassen.

„Kurt,... sie suchen sicherlich schon nach uns. Wenn sie uns heute nicht finden dann morgen zum Frühstück."

Sie wusste, dass etwas in ihrem Gesicht war, dass ihm verraten würde, dass sie nicht so recht daran glaubt. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, dass ihm die Sorgen nahm und ihr ebenfalls. Er sah sie einige Sekunden an, ohne erkennen zu lassen, ob sie ihn überzeugt hatte.

„Du hast sicher Recht."

„Siehst du, also lass die Tür da Tür sein, am Ende verletzt sich einer von uns.", sie zog Ihn sanft weg, „Außerdem ist mein Erste Hilfe Kurs schon drei Jahre her, ich könnte dich nicht einmal verarzten."

Er lächelte scheu. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er nicht an das Verbinden mit einem Pflaster dachte. Sie wischte den Gedanken schnell weg und setzte sich wieder auf die Kartons. Das Licht schien immer noch schwach in ihr Verließ. Es war Mittsommer, die Zeit in der in Schweden die Sonne immer schien. Trotz dessen war der Raum düsterer als am Mittag, und der schmale Lichteinfall ließ die beiden Polizisten wie graue Schatten wirken.

...

Dabei hatte die Woche eigentlich gut angefangen.

Montag morgen

Kurt Wallander hatte in seinem Büro vor seinem PC gesessen und starrte auf seinen Bildschirm. Er war komplett blau mit weißem Text. Die E-Mail, die er gerade geschrieben hatte, war verschwunden. Die Maus reagierte nicht, und egal welche Taste er drückte, der Rechner reagierte nicht. „Was zum Teufel?!", er hämmerte auf der F-Taste herum, „Martinsson! Kannst du mal meinen Rechner anschauen, das Ding geht schon wieder nicht."

„Mein Gott Kurt, was hast du nur immer mit Computern.", er sah auf seinen Bildschirm, "Du hast einen Blue Screen."

„Einen Blue...was?"

„Der Rechner ist abgestürzt. Was hast du gemacht?"

„Gar nichts. Ich habe nur eine E-Mail geschrieben." Er hob die Hände und hielt sie vorwurfsvoll dem Bildschirm hin.

„Ja, die ist jetzt weg." kommentierte Martinsson trocken.

„Was ist das denn für ein Müll?!"

Da klopfte es an die Tür. Es war eine mit interessierten Augen drein blickende Frau, die in der einen Hand einen Heftordner hielt und mit der anderen noch an der Tür, an der sie geklopft hatte, verweilte. Die beiden Männer starrten sie an.

„Hey." Ihre Augen gingen zwischen den beiden hin und her. Kurt blickte zwischen seinem Bildschirm und ihr hin und her. Er kannte die Frau nicht und fragte sich, was sie wollte. „Hey."

„Sie müssen einen Neustart machen. Mit Glück liegt ihre E-Mail noch im Zwischenspeicher." Ein breites Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht, Wallander fragte sich, ob sie schon länger dort stand, „Ich konnte ihr Gespräch hören, als ich über den Flur lief. Hier, ich soll von einer gewissen Ebba diese Akte abgeben. Wallander?"

„Das bin ich. Darf ich fragen, wer sie sind?" Wallander legte die Akte auf einen Stapel neben sich.

„Leira Martin." Wallander hatte das Gefühl, als sollte der Name irgendeine Erinnerung wach rufen, die ihm ihr hier sein erklärte. Er sah Janne fragend an.

„Oh hey, wir haben dich nicht vor heute Mittag erwartet." rief Martinsson und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Der Flug hatte wohl Rückenwind."

Kurt wusste immer noch nicht, was er mit dem Namen anfangen sollte. „Äh ihr kennt euch?"

„Kurt...hast du vergessen, dass wir für diese Woche Unterstützung von einer Kriminologin aus den Staaten bekommen?"

„Das war diese Woche? Ich dachte nächste Woche." Er suchte auf seinem Schreibtisch nach einem Zettel auf dem er glaubte, sich das Datum vermerkt zu haben.

„So ist Kurt. Nimm es ihm nicht übel. Also ich bin Janne Martinsson und das ist Kurt."

Wallander stand auf, um ihr die Hand zu reichen. Leira nickte höflich. „Unverkennbar."

„Tut mir leid, Ich dachte wirklich, dass wäre nächste Woche.", er suchte noch immer nach der geschriebenen Notiz, fand sie aber nicht, "Wir können uns gleich unterhalten, ich wollte nur schnell meine E-Mail wegschicken."

Leira grinste über seine Art und trat an seinen Schreibtisch heran. „Aber erst wenn sie einen Neustart gemacht haben.", Sie drückte dabei auf einen Knopf am Rechner und entfernte sich dann wieder.

„Ja genau, dann lass ich das wohl mit der E-Mail. Vielleicht sollten wir gleich in den Arbeitsraum gehen, es sind doch alle da oder Janne?"

„Ich denke schon, komm Leira, ich zeig dir alles."

Wallander hob kurz die Hand und suchte in seinem Jackett nach einer Zigarette, danach folgte er den beiden in den großen Aufenthaltsraum.

„Also Leute mal kurz her gehört, dass hier ist Leira Martin, sie kommt aus Amerika und unterstützt uns diese Woche. Du möchtest sicher selbst ein paar Worte sagen."

„Ja gerne. Hey. Wie bereits von Kurt gesagt, ich bin aus den Staaten, aus Chicago und arbeite als eine Art Profiler dort. In den letzten Jahren reise ich viel und sehe mir einfach die Polizeiarbeit von anderen an. Schweden ist in Europa meine erste Station, und ich freue mich sehr, hier zu sein."

Leira wurde freudig begrüßt.

„Ja, hast du schon ein Hotel oder so was?" Kurt suchte noch immer nach einem Streichholz.

„Ich bin im Continental untergebracht.", sie griff dabei in ihre Jackentasche und warf ihm ein Feuerzeug zu, „Also von mir aus kann's sofort losgehen. Vielleicht darf ich einen Wunsch äußern."

„Was denn?" Kurt bedankte sich mit einem Nicken für das Feuerzeug und entzündete seine Zigarette.

Leira sah sich die Gesichter der anwesenden Personen an und blieb an Nyberg hängen. „Nyberg richtig? Also wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich dir gerne über die Schultern schauen. Die wissenschaftliche Kriminalistik war ja auch mein Hauptstudienfach. Ich habe deine Arbeit über forensische Haaranalyse gelesen. Sehr interessant. Das Verfahren scheint mir zukunftsfähig."

„Ja gerne, Kurt du hast doch nichts dagegen?"

„Nein, absolut nicht, wenn du fertig bist, komm einfach wieder vorbei." Manchmal hatte Wallander den Eindruck, dass jeder hier ohnehin nur das tat, was er wollte. Nyberg verließ im vertieften Gespräch mit Leira den Raum.

„Sag mal Janne, wusstest du, dass Nyberg Arbeiten verfasst?"

„Naja, er ist doch Kriminaltechniker, machen die so was nicht die ganze Zeit?"

Leira und Nyberg schienen sich bestens zu verstehen und sich reichlich auszutauschen. Wallander hörte den ganzen Tag nichts mehr von seinem neuen Mitglied, und hatte sie eigentlich schon wieder vergessen, als er um acht Uhr abends gerade aus dem Gebäude auf den Parkplatz trat.

„Kurt?! Du bist noch hier? Hätte ich das gewusst, dann wäre ich noch mal ins Büro gekommen.", es war Leira die gerade aus Nybergs Räumen gespurtet kam, „Nyberg ist schon vor zwei Stunden gegangen und hat mir erlaubt noch ein paar Unterlagen zu sichten. Absolut faszinierend!"

Kurt blickte auf die Uhr. „Bist du nicht müde? Du bist doch sicherlich schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Der Flug und so."

Leira stand da und überlegte, wann sie das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte. Sie nickte anerkennend. „Ein wenig. Ich schlafe nicht viel." Sie spürte, dass er ebenfalls sehr müde war, aber genauso wie sie seinen Schlaf stark vernachlässigte. „Wann fangt ihr morgens an? Ich bin eigentlich ein Frühaufsteher. Wenn es nichts ausmacht, würde ich mir morgen gerne ein paar Fälle von euch ansehen. Irgendwas Interessantes?"

„Nein ähm...nicht wirklich. Du könntest Pontus und Isabell Morgen unterstützen, die zwei jungen Polizisten. Wenn das nicht zu unaufgeregt ist." Während er das sagte, fragte er sich, wieso er so diplomatisch war. Schließlich war er jetzt ihr Vorgesetzter. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er ihre Akte – trotz allen anderen Versäumnissen –aufmerksam gelesen hatte.

„Absolut nicht! Ich freue mich. Also bis morgen.", Sie wollte sich gerade zum gehen abwenden, als ihr noch etwas in den Sinn kam, „Ach bevor ich es vergesse, hier meine Handynummer. Just in Case. Hey."

„Hey." Er steckte die Karte in sein Jackett und sah ihr zu, wie sie in ihrem Mietwagen davon fuhr.

…

Leira hatte sich in ihr Hotel begeben und war nach einer Dusche zu Bett gegangen. Da sie nicht schlafen konnte, fing sie an, im Fernseher herumzuzappen. Sie blieb an einem alten schwarz-weiß-Film hängen. Natürlich auf schwedisch. Gegen elf Uhr wälzte sie sich noch immer im Bett und suchte ihre Zigaretten. Es war Mitsommerzeit, die Sonne ging kaum unter, und das diffuse Sonnenlicht schien in ihr Hotelzimmer. Sie steckte den Glimmstängel zwischen ihre Lippen und griff in ihre Jacke, um ihr Feuerzeug zu benutzten. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie es Wallander gegeben hatte. Sie steckte die Zigarette weg und kroch wieder unter die Decke. Irgendwann musste sie wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ihr Handy klingelte war es kurz vor drei Uhr morgens.


	2. Chapter 2

Dienstag morgen

„Ja, hallo? Kurt! Ja. Okay, klar ich komme hin. Nein, ich hab ein Navigationssystem im Mietwagen. Abholen? Das wäre toll. 30 Minuten. Ich stehe vorm Hotel." Sie legte auf. Sie starrte an die Decke. Eine Leiche war in der Stadt gefunden worden. Leira sprang aus dem Bett, duschte sich kurz ab und schlüpfte in frische Kleidung. Um kurz nach halb vier fuhr Wallander vor dem Hotel vor, und Leira stieg ein.

„Guten Morgen.", Ihre Stimme klang belegt, sie sah Kurt an und lächelte müde.

„Guten Morgen. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja alles toll. Du siehst müde aus. Genau wie ich mich fühle."

Leira meinte nicht nur seine müden Augen. Wallander war vom Revier um viertel vor zwei aus dem Bett geworfen worden, sein Hemd war ungebügelt und zum Rasieren war er auch nicht mehr gekommen. Abgesehen davon sah er aus, als hätte er die Nacht auf seinem Sofa verbracht.

Der Tote lag mitten in einer verkehrsberuhigten Zone, die zum Einkaufszentrum von Ystad führte. Er lag auf dem Bauch. Eine Blutlache hatte sich um ihn gebildet. Nyberg und die anderen Kriminologen waren schon da, machten eifrig Fotos, sicherten die Spuren. Isabell sperrte als Posten den Tatort ab. Noch war es ruhig, neben ein paar aufgeweckten Nachbarn tummelten sich, nur die ersten Presseleute.

Leira trat an Isabell heran. „Sag mal, wieso siehst du eigentlich so erholt aus und ich so grauenhaft?"

Isabell schmunzelte, während sie das Absperrband in zwei riss. „Weil ich Bereitschaft hatte, da schlaf ich immer vor."

Leira machte ein Gesicht, als wäre das die Erleuchtung nach all den Jahren, zwinkerte ihr zu und fragte sie, ob sie die Rechte an der Idee abgeben würde, damit Leira damit bei den Bereitschaftspolizisten viel Geld machen könne.

Wallander besah sich den Toten und fragte Nyberg, was er für ihn hatte.

„Ja also der Tod ist vor zwei Stunden eingetreten. Wie's aussieht, ist er aus dem Fenster da oben gefallen oder gesprungen, das kann ich noch nicht sagen."

Leira blickte mit Wallander nach oben zu einem Fenster im sechsten Stock. Leira stellte sich direkt neben den Toten, ging in die Hocke und versuchte durch verschiedene Blickwinkel, den Fall des Mannes zu rekonstruieren. Kurt beobachtete sie dabei.

„Wissen wir schon, wie der Mann heißt?"

„Sein Ausweis ist hier." Nyberg zog einen Geldbeutel hervor und hielt Kurt den Ausweis hin. „Ein Matts Unström."

Leira verglich die Briefkästen mit dem besagten Namen. „Gewohnt hat er hier zumindest."

Leira trat ins Treppenhaus und stieg die Stufen hinauf. Sie tat das äußerst langsam, ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder über die Stufen, das Geländer und die verschiedenen Türen.

„Suchst du nach was Bestimmten?" folgte ihr Kurt auf dem Fuße.

„Ich weiß noch nicht." Sie besah sich die geöffnete Eingangstür von Matts Unström, dann traten beide ein. Es war eine gewöhnliche Zweizimmerwohnung mit Bad und einer kleinen Küche. Im Wohnzimmer stand das Fenster offen. Leira warf einen Blick hinaus.

„Kein Abschiedsbrief auf den ersten Blick.", sichtete Kurt die Schreibtischunterlagen und Papiere auf dem Wohnzimmertisch.

Leira stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Fensterbrett ab, um sich soweit wie möglich nach draußen zu lehnen. Das Fenster hatte nach Außen hin eine Art Erker. Schräg abfallend nach vorne ging das Dach. Von hier oben konnte sie kaum die Straße sehen.

„Nyberg!?" rief sie hinunter, und Nyberg musste drei Meter in die Richtung der anderen Straßenseite gehen, um einen Blick auf Leira zu bekommen.

„Alles klar da oben?"

„Alles toll, ich wollte nur was prüfen. Danke."

Nyberg trottete zu seinem Toten zurück.

„Und, was glaubst du?" Wallander sichtete gerade ein Regal mit Bildern und Büchern.

„Matts Unström.", sie griff sich ein Bild mit dem Abbild des Toten, „36 Jahre alt. Scheinbar einen gefestigten Freundeskreis.", Sie deutete auf eine Reihe von Partybildern an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch, „Wahrscheinlich in einer Beziehung.", sie hielt ihm einen Post-It mit der Aufschrift „Ich seh dich um 13 Uhr" unterschrieben mit einem Lippenstiftmund.

„Die Wohnung ist aufgeräumt.", sie ging zum Kühlschrank, „Bier, Chinesisch von Gestern, Frische Tomaten. Gestern noch gekauft. Sieht man an der Quittung. Nichts was aus dem Rahmen fällt. Nichts was auf einen Selbstmord hindeutet.", Sie schloss die Tür wieder. Sie sah Wallander nachdenklich an.

„Frische Tomaten? Also ich würde keine frischen Tomaten kaufen, wenn ich vorhätte Selbstmord zu begehen." sinnierte er vor sich hin.

Leira setzte sich auf einen Stuhl im Zimmer. „Ich würde gar nicht einkaufen. Sag mir, das ich richtig liege, wenn ich glaube, hier stimmt etwas nicht. Schau mal aus dem Fenster.", deutete sie ihm. Wallander tat es, er wusste, auf was sie hinaus wollte.

„Von hier zu springen … also... er hätte entweder bis zur Dachrinne hinunter gemusst, um von dort zu springen oder man springt von hier..."

„...und schlägt hundertprozentig dort auf der Rinne auf und fällt dann nach unten. Völliger Irrsinn. Das hier,", sie deutete energisch auf das Fenster, „ist kein Fenster für Selbstmord."

„Also glaubst du, es ist Mord?" Wallander sah noch einmal durch die Wohnung, natürlich wusste Leira, was er mit dieser Bewegung sagen wollte.

„Keine Kampfspuren. Vielleicht wurde er dort unten hingelegt?"

„Mh.. glaube ich nicht. Zu viel Blut. Und sein Kopf ist so Matsch, dass er gefallen sein muss. Ob von diesem Fenster oder von einem anderen." Wallander kramte eine Zigarette heraus, er hielt Leira das Päckchen hin, und sie griff danach, um sich ebenfalls eine anzustecken.

„Stimmt." Sie klopfte in ihrer Jacke nach dem Feuerzeug, Kurt beobachtete sie dabei und gab ihr dann seines, was schließlich ihres war. Er lächelte kurz.

„Ich bin gespannt auf den Autopsiebericht. Vielleicht hat man ihn niedergeschlagen und dann aus dem Fenster geworfen."

Wallander zog an seiner Zigarette und suchte nach einem Aschenbecherersatz. Leira schob ihm ein halb volles Glas Wasser hin, das auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand.

„Du vergisst die fehlenden Spuren am Fenster."

„Es ergibt noch keinen Sinn. Ich bin hier durch. Kommst du mit nach unten?"

Er nickte und folgte ihr. Da blieb sie im vierten Stock stehen und lauschte an den beiden Türen jeweils ein paar Sekunden. Wallander sah ihr an, dass sie überlegte, zu klopfen, es aber dann beließ und ohne weiteren Blick für etwas nach unten trabte und sich zu Nyberg gesellte. Der war gerade dabei, die Leiche abtransportieren zu lassen und mit seinen Technikern ins Haus zu gehen.

„Sag mal Nyberg, kannst du zufällig sagen, aus welchen Stock er gefallen ist?"

Er sah Leira verwundert an. „Nun, also, ich denke, dass der Fall so ab dem 4ten Stock tödlich wird, aber um genaueres... nun ich glaube nicht, dass man sagen kann aus welchem genau."

Damit war für Leira die Beweisaufnahme abgeschlossen, Wallander und sie fuhren zurück zum Präsidium, es war mittlerweile 6 Uhr morgens. Leira schlenderte in den Arbeitsraum, um sich von dort einen Kaffee zu ziehen und setzte sich auf die Couch in der Ecke. Abwesend von allem außer dem Fall rutschte sie mit dem Kopf an die Lehne. Verschiedene Szenarien spielten sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab. Dann wurde es dunkel um sie herum.

Kurt Wallander betrat den Aufenthaltsraum und sah Leira, wie sie auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Ihr unangetasteter Kaffee stand neben ihr auf dem Boden. Er beobachtete sie einen Moment, dann streckte er die Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig ihre Schulter. Er hatte eigentlich mit einem müden Augenaufschlag gerechnet und einer trägen Reaktion. Leira jedoch schoss nach oben, griff seinen Arm, zog daran, schob ihn rau in eine Sitzposition auf der Couch und rief: „Blutspuren im Treppenhaus."

Wallander saß ein wenig verschreckt auf der Couch, während Leira vor ihm stand und völlig aufgelöst im Raum umhersah.

„Himmel Kurt!"

„Ich wollte dich nur wecken."

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin ein wenig überreizt. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Hab ich dir wehgetan?" Sie griff ihren kalten Kaffee und lies sich neben ihn auf der Couch nieder.

„Nein, alles bestens, du hast mich nur erschreckt."

„Ich hätte dich warnen sollen. Einem Kollegen in Seattle habe ich mal fast den Arm ausgekugelt, weil er glaubte mich in meinem Schlaf zu stören. Aber er war sowieso ein Idiot.", sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und verzog dabei das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Es ist jetzt 11 Uhr. Hier, der vorläufige Bericht aus der Autopsie. Du hattest Recht, an seiner rechten Schläfe wurde ein Trauma gefunden, höchstwahrscheinlich ausgelöst durch einen harten Schlag."

„Also war es Mord. Ich würde mir gerne noch mal den Tatort ansehen, und wir sollten uns mal die Nachbarn vornehmen. Würden wir einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für die Wohnungen bekommen?"

„Wohl eher nicht. Die Staatsanwältin würde uns abweisen wegen zu geringem Beweismaterial."

„Lass uns hinfahren und sehen was wir finden, okay."

Er stimmte ihr zu, erklärte Martinsson, dass sie beiden noch mal zum Tatort fahren und dort die Wohnung noch mal in Augenschein nehmen würden. Angekommen nahm Leira mit noch größerer Sorgfalt das Treppenhaus unter die Lupe, fand aber nichts. Als sie oben vor der Tür standen, erkundigte sie sich bei Wallander, ob es in Schweden üblich sei, seinen Müll unten im Keller zu sammeln, bis die Müllabfuhr kam. Dem war so, daher ging sie hinunter in den Keller und fand dort mehrere bunte Tonnen. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber Leira stieß auf ein blutiges Lacken. Die Tonnen gehörten der Allgemeinheit, daher konnte der Müll keinem genau zugeordnet werden. Überraschend kam eine ältere Frau nach unten und sah die beiden Polizisten verwundert an.

Kurt zog seinen Ausweis und hielt ihr ihn hin. „Kurt Wallander. Polizei Ystad. Eine Frage, wer wohnt hier so alles in diesem Haus?"

Die alte Frau hatte scheinbar nicht viel Gesellschaft, denn sie begann, die Informationen wie ein Wasserfall von sich zu geben. Ganz unten würde sie und eine alleinerziehende Mutter leben, die ganz unter ihnen gesagt, nie der Hausordnung nachkommen würde. Im zweiten Stock wohnten jeweils zwei Pärchen, von denen sich eins im Sommerurlaub in Dänemark befand. Darüber wiederum, wohnte eine junge Studentin und daneben der alte Peters, der Stocktaub war und deswegen immer sehr laut Fernsehen schauen würde. Darüber würde eine Wohnung leer stehen und in der anderen Wohnung lebe ein junger Mann, der sie nie grüße und sonst nicht viel sprach. In der letzten Wohnung, der bereits bekannte Tote.

Natürlich fiel der Verdacht sofort auf den jungen Mann in der Wohnung darunter. Leira und Kurt klopften an der Tür an der „Lundt" stand. Leira stellte fest, dass die Wohnung auf die andere Seite des Hauses hinaus ging. Niemand öffnete und Leira klopfte an der anderen Wohnung, die leer stand.

„Keine Mieter, kein Durchsuchungsbefehl." Die Tür war nicht mehr die neueste, und ein kräftiger Ruck genügte und beide standen in der leeren Wohnung. Kurt lehnte die Tür an, und beide liefen durch die Wohnung.

„Kurt!" Leira fand im Wohnzimmer einen kleinen Schemel, der blutig war. Im Raum fanden sich verteilt mehrere feine Blutspritzer.

„Ich glaube, das könnte unserer Tatwaffe sein."

Leira ging zum Fenster und erklärte Wallander, dass nur hier die Leiche hinausgeworfen worden sein könnte. Im selben Moment kam ein junger Mann die Straße herauf und blickte zu den Beiden hoch.

„Lundt?", rief Leira nach unten. Der junge Mann reagierte sofort und ergriff die Flucht. So schnell beide konnten, rannten sie die fünf Stockwerke hinunter und nahmen die Verfolgung zu Fuß auf in die Richtung, in die der Verdächtige geflohen war.

Die Verfolgungsjagd verlor sich auf dem alten Hafengelände, wo sie den Verdacht hatten, dass Lundt in eine der Hallen gegangen war, was sich später als Fehler herausstellte. Zuvor allerdings stieg Leira eine Treppe hinunter und ging durch eine Stahltür, wo sie unvorsichtig an einer Stahltrosse hängen blieb und stürzte. Kurt der ihren Fluch und das Geräusch eines Aufpralls vernahm, glaubte, sie hätte den Verdächtigen gefunden und stürzte in den Raum. Er blieb ebenfalls mit den Beinen an der Trosse hängen und riss sie sogar mit sich. Die Tür rutschte aus ihrer Halterung und fiel ins Schloss.

Dienstag Abend

An Wallanders Ohr drang ein leises Geräusch. Er war die ganze Zeit auf und ab gelaufen und hielt nun inne.

„Hörst du das?", reflexartig lief er zur Tür.

„Was?", Leira lauschte.

„Da, hörst du nicht? Eine Art...", Wallander überlegte, „Grollen. Ganz weit weg."

Leira brach in Gelächter aus.

„Warum lachst du? Himmel Herrgott, reiß dich zusammen."

Sie stoppte und sah ihn lachend an. „Das ist mein Magen, den du da hörst, Kurt. Ich habe tierischen Hunger. Deswegen lache ich."

Er machte ein vielsagendes Gesicht, was Ärger auf Leira bedeuten konnte, oder auch das er sich nun an sein eigenes Hungergefühl erinnert fühlte, was er eigentlich nicht haben wollte. Etwas entnervt trottete er zu Leira zurück und sank wieder neben sie.

„Ich hätte noch Zigaretten."

„Du wolltest doch aufhören." Es klang nicht einmal vorwurfsvoll.

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte er.

"Na, jeder der raucht, will aufhören."

Er dachte kurz darüber nach und fragte sich ob alle Kombination auf diese simple Art und Weise bei ihr vonstatten ging.

„Ja, das wollte ich." Wallander zog die Schachtel aus seiner Jacke und zählte, wie viele er noch hatte. Sieben Stück. Er zog zwei heraus und hielt Leira eine hin. Sie nahm sie, griff nach dem Zigarettenpäckchen und steckte die Zigarette zurück.

„Lass uns eine Teilen, wir sollten nicht so verschwenderisch sein."

Kurt zog das Feuerzeug aus seiner anderen Tasche und stimmt Ihr zu indem er die Zigarette an zündete, einmal tief daran zog und sie ihr hinhielt.

„Soll das heißen, du gehst von einem längeren Aufenthalt aus?"

Leira hatte gerade inhaliert und hielt den Atem an, dabei sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden blies sie den Rauch aus Ihren Lungen und antwortete unter leichtem Husten, dass sie niemanden verunsichern wollte und natürlich daran glaube, spätestens morgen Mittag wieder im Präsidium bei den anderen zu sein. Kurt wies sie sogleich darauf hin, dass sie jetzt schon bei Mittag wäre und nicht mehr an den Morgen als Befreiungszeitraum glaubte. Als Antwort nahm sie ihm die Zigarette ab und wiederholte die Prozedur vom ersten Zug.

„Himmel Leira, wie rauchst du denn?"

„Wenn man den Rauch ein paar Sekunden in der Lunge behält, dann bekommt man ein komisches Gefühl im Kopf. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Kopf könnte das jetzt gebrauchen."

Kurt sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Du weißt, dass das hier keine Haschsachen sind?"

Sie gab ihm nur einen bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck gefolgt von einem Lächeln. Ihre Schulter stieß an seine, und er lachte leise auf. So verbrachten sie ein paar schweigende Minuten bis die Zigarette zu Ende war.

„Kurt?"

„Ja?"

„Ich sag es ungern, aber ich muss auf Toilette."

Wallander sah sie schräg von der Seite an, worauf sie mit den Achseln zuckte. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er verkniff sich sein Bedürfnis schon seit einer Stunde.

Er stand auf und wanderte zu den beiden Nebenräumen hinüber.

„Wir sollten vielleicht das hintere Zimmer ...", er zögerte, es war ihm ein wenig Peinlich, „zu einer.. ja.. also.."

Leira erhob sich ebenso und winkte mit der Hand ab. Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte und ging in das zweite Zimmer in eine der Ecken. Nach ein paar Minuten kehrte sie zurück und traf Wallander unschlüssig herumstehend im Raum, er wandte sich Ihr zu, als sie den Raum betrat. Seine Augen versuchten Ihr auszuweichen, es war keine Situation, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Leira fühlte sich ebenfalls etwas unwohl, versuchte die Situation aber so zu nehmen, wie sie war. Es war so, und obwohl sie mit Kurt Wallander eigentlich nicht solche intimen Dinge wie den Toilettengang teilen wollte, akzeptierte sie es schneller als er.

„Frei." deutete sie mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des neuen provisorischen Bades. Kurt ging an ihr vorüber und als er auf Ihrer Höhe war, setzte sie hinzu, „aber der Wasseranschluss ist leider kaputt." Sie zwinkerte Ihm zu.

Als er zurückkam, lag Leira auf den Kartons. Es war bereits später Abend, und auch er war Müde. Die Kartons gaben nicht, viel her. Zwei Personen würden darauf Platz finden, allerdings wusste er nicht ob er sich dazu legen sollte oder besser woanders Ruhen sollte. Leira blickte ihn an und teilte seinen Konflikt.

„Es wird kühler werden, es wäre unklug alleine zu schlafen, wir würden uns sonst erkälten, so könnten wir uns wärmen. Außerdem,", sie setzte sich halb auf und sah sich misstrauisch im Raum um, „dachte ich du könntest mir die Krabbeltiere vom Leib halten."

„Ich kann es versuchen." Behutsam setzte er sich neben Leira. Es war eine seltsame Situation. Er wusste nicht, ob er nicht zuviel in diese Situation hineininterpretierte. Er war der Vorgesetzte und er hatte einfach Skrupel, sich neben eine Frau zu legen, die er seit sehr kurzer Zeit kannte. Was war er doch für ein altmodischer Kauz, der sogar in dieser extrem anmutenden Situation noch den Gentleman gab.

'Verflucht Wallander!', bedachte er sich und legte sich neben Leira.

Zuerst drehte er Ihr den Rücken zu, aber er spürte Ihre Blicke in seinem Nacken.

„Wieso schläfst du nicht?"

„Wieso schläfst du nicht?"

Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn man ihm sinnlose Gegenfragen stellte, allerdings hatte die Frage Berechtigung, da beide bereits über 20 Minuten so verweilt hatten, und während Wallander in das Halbdunkle geblickt hatte, hatte Leira seinen Nacken angestarrt.

Er drehte sich etwas umständlich zu Ihr um. Stumm sah er in ihr Gesicht und beobachtete sie, wie Leira ihn wortlos anblinzelte.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte er sie schließlich.

„Wieso fragst du mich das? Hast du nicht vor wenigen Stunden gesagt, ich würde so einen unerschütterlichen Eindruck machen?"

„Genau deswegen frage ich dich ja. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, ob ich mich irren würde. Außerdem kann auch ein starker Mann oder eine starke Frau Angstgefühle haben."

Sie schmunzelte kurz. „Wallander, Wallander, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so diplomatisch weise sein kannst."

„Also, hatte ich Unrecht?"

„Jeder Mensch hat Angstgefühle.", Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken. Wallander stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand ab und sah sie gespannt an. „Du. Ich. Aber wie viel Angst dürfen wir in diesem Job wirklich haben. Eure Tötungsrate hier in Schweden ist sicherlich nur ein winziger Bruchteil von der, welche wir in Chicago haben, geschweige denn den ganzen Staaten. Also, was heißt das nun? Darf ich deswegen mehr Angst als du haben oder sollte ich weniger haben?" Sie sah ihn an.

Wallander überlegte einige Augenblicke. „Solange die Angst nicht überhand nimmt und uns nicht in unserem Job hemmt, ist es vollkommen egal, wie viel Angst wir haben."

Leira machte ein anerkennenswertes Gesicht. „Du hast an der Uni ein Diplom in Polizeiweisheiten gemacht oder?"

Er grinste sie an und hob die Hand. Leira sah erst die Hand an, dann ihn. Vorsichtig schob er eine Haarsträhne von Ihrer Stirn. Sein Grinsen wurde zu einem verlegenen Lächeln.

„Wir sollten schlafen." sank er auf den Boden zurück und schloss die Augen. Leira blickte noch einen Moment an die Decke des Kellers, schaute dann zu Wallander, wie er scheinbar schon schlief, zog Ihre Jacke enger und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

…

Im Laufe der Nacht war die kühle Luft in den Keller gekrochen, und beide hatten unruhig geschlafen. Im Grauen des nächsten Morgens wachte Wallander auf, weil Leira leise vor sich hinwisperte. Ergriffen von ihrem Traum und der Kälte zitterte sie. Ohne lange zu überlegen, legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sicher heran und hoffte, dass ihr wärmer werden würde.

Mittwoch

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schmerzte sein Rücken, und er fühlte sich hundeelend. Er dachte an Frühstück und wohlriechenden Kaffee. Er wollte aufstehen, sich die Beine vertreten, aber er sah keinen Grund dazu, also blieb er liegen. Irgendwann wachte Leira auf, sie bewegte sich kaum, wahrscheinlich war ihr Rücken genauso in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wie Wallanders. Sie hob die die Hand und tastete nach seinem Bein, so als wolle sie kontrollieren, ob er noch da sei und die Nacht überstanden hatte.

„Ich bin noch da.", gab er als Antwort.

Der Tag kroch elend langsam an ihnen vorüber. Beide hatten Hunger, fühlten sich schlapp. Leira klagte des Öfteren über Magenschmerzen und das Bedürfnis nach Wasser. Kurt versuchte noch ein paar Mal, mit dem Handy ein Netz zu finden, gab aber schneller als am ersten Tag auf.

Es war irgendwann um die frühe Nachmittagszeit, als Wallander auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß und Leira beobachtete, wie sie an einen Punkt gegenüber an der Wand fixierte. Ihr Gesicht war starr, aber für ihn einen geübten Ermittler erkannte er die minimalistischen Veränderungen. Ein leichtes Zwinkern, ein Zucken im Augenwinkel, ein glasiger Blick und ein Zucken der Halsmuskulatur verrieten ihm, dass vor Martins geistigem Auge gerade ein seltsamer Film lief. Er hatte ihre Dienstakte gelesen. Ein beeindruckendes Stück Papier, wenn man sich so durch ihre Karriere las. Als Talent ihrer Klasse schaffte sie schnell als eine der jüngsten Kriminologen den Sprung in die Ermittlerarbeit.

Was normalerweise erst über vergebene Jahre beim Streifendienst oder trister Laborarbeit möglich war, umschiffte sie mit unglaublicher Kombinationsgabe und extrem hoher Trefferquote. Trotz weltweiter Angebote, blieb sie stets im Kriminallabor von Chicago.

„James Robbs?" fragte er unvermittelt, weil er sie aus ihrer leidenden Lethargie herausreißen wollte.

Sie blinzelte schnell zweimal hintereinander, das Zeichen, dass Wallander sie aus ihrem inneren Film zurück in das Kellerverlies geholt hatte. Sie blickte zu ihm hinüber, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen.

„James The Kidsreaper Robbs."

Wallander kannte die Geschichte. 2005 war ein Serienkiller im Land unterwegs. Grundschüler verschwanden und tauchten nach einem anonymen Anruf in einem 50 Meilenradius wieder auf. Tot. Robbs fand heraus das Martin die Ermittlungen führte und rief ab da immer sie an. Er spielte sein perfides Spiel mit Ihr und den Ermittlern. Bis er 2007 in einem Delih in Philadelphia von ihr geschnappt wurde. Sie hatte ihm drei Kugeln ins Rückgrat geschossen und sein Gesicht zu Brei geschlagen. Nur weil Robbs überlebte, beließ man es bei einer Verwarnung in der Dienstakte. Robbs wartet seit dem auf seine Hinrichtung in der Gaskammer, welche schon mehrfach verschoben worden war. Er hatte sich bereits durch diverse Gerichte geklagt und den Ermittlern Voreingenommenheit, Schlamperei und Missbrauch der Staatsgewalt vorgeworfen. Die Klagen gingen zu 75 Prozent allein gegen Martin. Er konnte nie wirklich was beweisen, aber er wusste, dass Leira immer wieder aussagen werden müsste. Jedes Detail seiner brutalen Ermordungen und Vergebungen. 18 Tatorte. Sie hatte jeden vor Augen. Robbs wollte sie fertig machen, und da die Durchschnittswartedauer auf eine Hinrichtung etwa acht Jahre beträgt, wusste Wallander, dass Martin noch ungefähr fünf Jahre dieses Spiels vor sich hatte. Obwohl er die Todesstrafe keinesfalls befürwortete und auch glaubte, richtig zu liegen, wenn er vermutete, dass Leira diese Art der Justiz verteufelte, wusste er doch, wer in der ersten Reihe bei der Hinrichtung sitzen würde.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie mit Small Talk über den Fall und vergangene Fälle. Wallander erzählte ihr von seinem Einstieg in den Polizeidienst und seinem kompliziertem Verhältnis zu seinem Vater. Leira bekräftige ihn, sich mit seinem Vater auseinanderzusetzen, auch wenn es anstrengend und manchmal schmerzlich sei. Auf die Frage, ob ihre Eltern noch leben würde, antwortete sie mit nein. Wallander hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte, beließ es aber dabei. Als sie wieder eine längere Schweigephase hinter sich gebracht hatten, sprach ihn Leira plötzlich wieder an.

"Wie lange bist du schon geschieden?"

Er war erstaunt und blickte auf seine Hände. Er trug keinen Ehering mehr und ein weißer Hautstreifen, der ihn hätte verraten können, war auch nicht zu sehen. Sein kritischer Blick verriet seinen Gedankengang.

"Du spielst an deinem Ringfinger herum, schon die ganze Zeit, als wenn dort ein Ring wäre. Verheiratete neigen dazu, an ihren Eheringen zu drehen, wenn sie nachdenklich werden. Ich schätze, du hast die Angewohnheit noch nicht ganz abgelegt nach deiner Scheidung."

"Noch nicht lange, in der Tat." Kurt wusste nicht, ob er sich weiter offenbaren sollte.

"Du warst nie da, oder? Hast wichtige Termine vergessen, wie den Hochzeitstag, die Schulaufführung deiner Kinder, das lange geplante romantische Abendessen ..."

"Du warst verheiratet?"

"Gott bewahre, nein! Aber die Geschichten gleichen sich doch immer irgendwie.", sie machte eine Pause, "Du wachst irgendwann auf und stellst fest, dass der erste Gedanke deine Arbeit ist und wenn du abends nach Hause kommst, ist es dein letzter." Es klang, schmerzlich und professionell zugleich.

Wallander nickte milde. "Wenn du überhaupt nach Hause kommst."

Sie fuhr sich übermüdet durchs Gesicht und die Haare. Wallander griff zum Zigarettenpäckchen und warf es ihr zu. Sie griff schnell danach und zündete sich eine an.

Wallander sah sie herausfordernd an, er hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Was?"

"Ich dachte du wolltest aufhören?!"

Sie gab ein prustendes Geräusch von sich und warf ihm die Schachtel lax zurück.

...

Als es Abend, war legte er sich wieder zu Leira.

„Glaubst du, sie finden uns?", ihr war der Zweifel anzuhören.

„Ich hoffe es." Kurt hatte genauso wenig Hoffnung wie Leira. Beiden war klar, dass man sie finden würde, die Frage, die sich stellte, war, wann sie gefunden werden würden. Morgen wäre bald der dritte Tag ohne Wasser, und mehr als vier würden sie es nicht aushalten.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte er sie plötzlich und wusste nicht einmal selber wieso er sich dafür interessierte.

Leira stutzte. „Solltest du das nicht wissen? Hast du denn meine Akte nicht gelesen?"

„Ja schon. Ich hab's eben vergessen." Er legte sich flach auf den Boden.

Obwohl Leira spürte, dass für ihn die Frage erledigt war, kam sie wenige Minuten später auf die Frage zurück.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

Er richtete sich wieder auf und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen. Leira erkannte sofort, dass ihm die Frage etwas unangenehm war. Bevor er antworten konnte, winkte sie ab.

„Ist auch nicht wichtig, oder?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso ich gefragt habe."

„Vielleicht weil du dir zu viele Gedanken machst."

Das erwischte Wallander kalt. Er wusste, dass er sich in den letzten beiden Tagen viele Gedanken gemacht hatte, aber er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Leira dies mitbekommen hatte.

„Worüber sollte ich mir Gedanken machen? Abgesehen davon, dass wir hier in diesem Keller feststecken."

„Das reicht doch, oder? Tu nicht so. Ich sehe dich doch. Deinen Blick und deine Gedanken. Du. Ich. Hier. Alleine. Zwei Fremde, die sich nicht nur Zigaretten teilen sondern auch den Schlafplatz. In der ersten Nacht hattest du Sorge, dich neben mich zu legen."

„Das ist doch ganz normal,", unterbrach er sie, „wir kennen uns doch kaum und dann dieses Situation. Außerdem bist du eine Frau, ich wollte höflich sein. Ich bin nicht so einer, nur weil ich..."

„..weil?"

Wallander fühlte sich ertappt. Er war müde, ihm war kalt, er war hungrig und durstig aber vor allem eins, ein wenig überfordert.

„Weil...äh... nichts. Ich bin eben höflich."

Leira genügte das nicht.

„Weil was? Sag schon!"

„Ich möchte nicht." Er legte sich wieder auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du hast damit angefangen. Also, sag!"

„Herrgott Leira!", er setzte sich gereizt auf, „Wieso ist das jetzt wichtig? Ich wollte gar nichts sagen, ich hab mich versprochen, ich bin ein wenig müde, ich..."

Leira setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, um ihm am Aufstehen zu hindern.

„Sei nicht böse, ich wollte dich nicht triezen. Verzeih mir. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl", sie zögerte kurz, „das da etwas wäre."

Er sah sie lange an.

„Es war mir unangenehm, ja. Du bist eine Frau, die wunderschön ist, und ich bin einfach nur überfordert gewesen. Die Situation hier ist nicht gerade alltäglich. Du darfst nicht denken, dass mir das jede Woche mit einer anderen passiert." Leira wusste, dass Kurt nicht mehr aufhören würde, Worte hervor zu sprudeln, wenn sie ihn nicht unterbrach. Bedacht legte sie ihm zwei Finger auf den Mund.

Die Berührung jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, der ihn sogleich seinen quälenden Hunger vergessen ließ.

Ihre Hand blieb an seinen Lippen und ihre Augen trafen einander. Leira erinnerte sich an Wallanders Berührung, als er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte. Wallander sah, was sie dachte.

„Leira...", mahnte er.

Sie sagte nichts, sie wusste nicht was, sie wollte den Moment nicht zerstören. Sie wusste nicht, wo sich die Sache hin entwickeln würde, vielleicht nicht einmal, dass sich da etwas entwickelte, sie wusste nur, dass der Moment einer der angenehmsten war, den sie mit Kurt Wallander bisher gehabt hatte.

Ganz im Gegenteil Kurt. Er ahnte, was sich hier entwickelte und fürchtete die Konsequenzen, die unweigerlich auf sie zukommen würden. Er griff ihre Hand und führte sie in den Raum zwischen sich und Leira. Eigentlich sollte er sie los lassen, aber aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen wollte er sie nicht loslassen. Vielleicht war es die körperliche Wärme, die Leira Hand ausstrahlte und seine eigene Hand wärmte. Er war sich im klaren, dass dieser Gedanke nur eine Ausrede war und nicht nur seine Hand gewärmt wurde, sondern sich ein warmer Schwall in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er kannte dieses Gefühl gut, sehr gut. Es war ihm bekannt, auch wenn er es schon länger nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

„Leira..."

„Mh?"

„Das ist ein gefährliches Spiel."

Sie gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie nicht verstand, was genau er sagen wollte. Er wusste, dass sie es vielleicht gar nicht so genau wissen wollte.

„Ich bin..", er suchte schmunzelnd nach den richtigen Worten.

Leira zuckte sanft die Schultern.

„Wir sind Kollegen. Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter. Wir würden es bereuen."

Wieder zuckte sie die Schultern. Sie sah ihn weiterhin an ohne sich dazu zu äußern. Kurt wusste nicht recht was er davon halten sollte. Irgendwo in seinem Brustkasten pochte ein eindeutiges Bedürfnis ganz wild gegen sein Inneres und in seinem Kopf wuchs Befürchtung, dass er die Situation ausnutzen könne. Leira war zwar keine hilflose, willenlose Frau, aber sie war genauso übermüdet, so hungrig und vom Wassermangel aufgezehrt wie er, und seine Sorge war, dass sie nach Ihrer Rettung jegliches Tun in diese Richtung bereuen würden. Sofort fragte er sich, was denn wäre, gäbe es keine Rettung. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu Leira, er zögerte ein; zweimal, als wolle er Ihre Reaktion testen, als wolle er sie nötigen auch etwas zu tun. Obwohl er ihr dasselbe Bedürfnis ansah, sah er ihr ebenso an, dass sie es ihm überließ, wie die Situation enden würde. Vielleicht weil sie ahnte, dass sie egal wie das hier enden würde, damit leben würde, im Gegensatz zu Kurt, der sich bei der für ihn im Gewissen falschen Entscheidung lange grämen würde.

Er war ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht. Seine Hand hatte ihre Wange berührt. Zaghaft schob er eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. Leira Hand griff nach der Hand an Ihrem Ohr. Es war wie ein beruhigendes Zeichen, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Seine Lippen senkten sich auf ihre linke Schläfe und pressten einen langen festen Kuss auf die weiche Haut. Er zog Leira an sich und schloss von leisem Schmerz erfüllt die Augen. Er war ein Gentleman bis zum Ende. Er hasste sich für seine Moralvorstellungen. Zumindest jetzt.


	3. Chapter 3

Donnerstag

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen sie lange. Vielleicht wären sie gar nicht mehr aufgewacht, wenn nicht das Geräusch von Sirenen an ihr Ohr gedrungen wäre. Die Rettung war da!

Martinsson hatte sich wegen des nicht erfolgten Rückrufs Wallanders gewundert und war mit Svatmann zum Tatort gefahren, wo sie, wie Leira und Kurt, die Spuren im Keller und in der Wohnung fanden. Sie ermittelten den fehlenden Bewohner und gaben eine Fahndung heraus. Ein Suchtrupp durchkämmte Ystad und Umgebung. Am nächsten Tag nach dem Verschwinden wurde Lundt aufgegriffen und ins Verhör genommen. Er leugnete irgendetwas mit dem Toten zu tun zu haben. Er wisse gar nicht, wer der Tote sei. Trotz aller Anstrengungen dauerten die Laboruntersuchungen bis in die Nacht und schlugen damit den Bogen zwischen Lundt und dem Mord. Letztendlich gab er zu, Unström im Affekt getötet zu haben. Sie kannten sich aus Dealerkreisen. Sie hatten vor zwei Jahren begonnen, unter der Hand erst Mariuahna dann Koks zu verkaufen. Aus einem Stammtischscherz hatte sich ein kleines aber feines florierendes Geschäft entwickelt. Allerdings war es in den letzten Monaten immer wieder zu Streiterein zwischen den beiden gekommen. Was daran lag, dass Unström liiert war und seine Freundin ihn scheinbar auf den richtigen Weg bringen wollte. Lundt der Dämlichere von beiden sah seine Existenz bedroht, und es kam zwischen ihnen zu einem heftigen Streitgespräch, in dessen Verlauf Lundt Unström mit dem Hocker niederschlug. Als er feststellte, dass er tod war, warf er ihn kurz entschlossen aus dem Fenster und hoffte, dass es wie ein Unfall oder Selbstmord aussehen würde. Letztendlich merkte er, dass die Polizei anfing herumzuschnüffeln und wollte seine sieben Sachen packen und nach Dänemark verschwinden. Beim Anblick der beiden Polizisten in der Wohnung, in welcher er, den Freund erschlagen hatte, geriet er in Panik und floh. Nachdem Martinsson ihm körperliche Gewalt angedroht hatte, spuckte er aus, wo er Kurt und Leira zuletzt gesehen hatte. Ohne Verzögerung wurde Feuerwehr und Rettungsdienst und die nächste Hundertschaft alarmiert und Martinsson fuhr mit den anderen zum Hafengelände.

….

Freitag

Kurt und Leira verbrachten einen Tag im Krankenhaus und erholten sich schnell. Nach der Entlassung kehrten sie ins Präsidium zurück und wurden von allen herzlich empfangen. Ebba hatte Kuchen gebacken und es gab eine kleine Feier. Für Leira war es der letzte Tag, bevor sie am nächsten Tag zurück in die Staaten fliegen würde. Kurt empfand es als seltsam, ein paar Worte zu sagen und obwohl er versuchte, nicht seine standardisierten Verabschiedungsreden zu halten, schaffte er es nicht ohne die üblichen Floskeln. Leira sah an seinen Augen, dass er sich dabei nicht wohl fühlte und deutete ihm, dass es nicht schlimm sei. Nach weiteren Smalltalks verabschiedete sich Leira von allen und trat den Weg zum Hotel an, da sie noch packen müsste. Kurt war gerade in der Küche, als Leira sich verabschiedet hatte und als er zurück kam, war sie weg.

„Ebba? Ist Leira bereits gegangen?"

„Ja doch, hast du sie nicht noch auf dem Flur gesehen, sie sagte, sie würde dir auch noch schnell auf Wiedersehen sagen."

Wallander verstand nicht. Er tat so, als hätte er Leira noch einmal gesehen und ihre Verabschiedung falsch verstanden. Ebba sah ihn seltsam an und lächelte.

„Du solltest vielleicht nach Hause gehen. Du bist noch nicht ganz fit."

„Ja, du hast vielleicht Recht." Kurt war betrübt. Nun war sie weg. Einfach so. Seit Ihrer Befreiung hatten sie kein richtiges Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt, was vor allem daran lag, dass sie kaum eine Minute alleine gewesen waren. Er gestand sich ein, Leira falsch eingeschätzt zu haben. Missmutig, aber der Scharade willens, verabschiedete er sich von seinen Kollegen mit einem Lachen.

Für einen Moment glaubte er, sie hätte ihm vielleicht einen Zettel da gelassen, in seinem Büro. Was nicht so war. Die nächste Hoffnung keimte auf, als er an seinem Auto einen Zettel an der Scheibe kleben sah. Aber es war keine Nachricht von Leira, sondern ein Angebot sein Auto zu kaufen. Er warf den Werbezettel missmutig und wütend auf die Straße.

Müde fuhr er zu seinem Haus ans Meer. Es war bereits abends, als er in der Einfahrt parkte. Die Sonne stand tief. So tief, wie sie um diese Jahreszeit eben kam. Er trabte die Treppenstufen hinauf und schloss sein Tür auf. Es hatte sich in seiner Abwesenheit nichts verändert. Was auch. Er lebte ja schließlich alleine. Er warf seine Jacke auf einen Stuhl und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Gerade wollte er seine Stereoanlage anstellen, als er ein leises quietschendes Geräusch vernahm. Sofort spürte er, dass etwas anders war. Er erhob sich und blickte zur Balkontür hinaus ins Freie. Als er das Geräusch wieder hörte, ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Er trat hinaus in die kühle Abendluft, dort überkam ihn ein stürmisches Gefühl. Seine Niedergeschlagenheit war mit einem mal wie weggewischt und sein Gesicht strahlte.

Leira saß auf seiner Hängeschaukel und sah aufs Meer hinaus.

„Leira!"

Sie sprang auf, lächelte ihn an.

„Ich hoffe, du dachtest vorhin auf der Feier nicht, dass ich wortlos verschwinden wollte, aber ich fand dort nicht die Möglichkeit, mich in Ruhe von dir zu verabschieden."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich das. Ich war unsicher, nach all dem." Er machte eine ausladende, viel sagende Handbewegung.

Sie nickte und sah wieder auf das Meer. „Du hast es sehr schön hier."

Er trat einen Schritt näher. „Ja, es ist sehr ruhig hier und das tut mir gut.", Leira nickte abwesend, „Es würde dir auch gut tun, wenn du noch bleiben könntest."

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Ja, sicherlich, aber... ich kann nicht bleiben, außerdem wohnst du ja schon hier."

Fast hätte er Ihr die Schlafcouch angeboten, dann ergriff wieder sein Gewissen die Macht und die Tatsache, dass er Leira Vorgesetzter war, klang in seinen Ohren. Leira las aus seinem Gesicht und kicherte leise. „Du bist nicht mehr mein Vorgesetzter. Wir sind maximal nur noch Kollegen." Wallander dachte kurz darüber nach und nickte verschmitzt.

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran.

„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir es dort in diesem Keller waren.", es war wieder einer dieser Sätze, die eher von seinem Verstand gesprochen wurden, statt von seinem Herzen, „Aber ich möchte mich nicht hinter solchen Floskeln verstecken. Ich habe die ganze Zeit an diese letzte Nacht gedacht und ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich richtig oder falsch gehandelt habe."

Leira steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Kurt erahnte sofort eine abweisende Haltung. Oder interpretierte er nur schon wieder. Sie sah seine Augen, auf Ihre Hände blicken und spürte sein Unbehagen. Schnell zog sie die Hände aus den Taschen und griff eine seiner Hände. Es war dieselbe Wärme, die sie vor Abenden gespürt hatte.

„Was glaubst du?", studierte sie seine Hand.

„Es wäre an diesem Abend nicht rechtens gewesen auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Ich hätte die Situation ausgenutzt und obwohl ich nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass du mich gehindert hättest, hatte ich doch den Eindruck, dass du es am nächsten Tag nach unserer Rettung, - mich - in einem anderen Bild gesehen hättest. Das hätte ich nicht verstanden und ertragen."

Sie hatte seine Hand losgelassen und sah ihn an. „Du hattest nicht ganz unrecht. Dein Gefühl hat dich nicht belogen. Auch wenn niemand wissen kann, wie wir uns verhalten hätten, hätte es so kommen können und wir hätten uns im Schweigen getrennt. Ich wäre vielleicht nicht noch einmal hier her gekommen."

Als sie das gesagt hatte, erwischte beide ein Windhauch, und Leira fröstelte kurz.

„Komm herein, es ist kalt, wir haben genug gefroren. Hier, setz dich. Möchtest du etwas trinken? Vielleicht einen Tee?"

„Nein, schon okay. Ich brauche nichts." Sie sah sich in Wallanders Haus um. Er hatte viele Bücher und die perfekte Ordnung beeindruckte sie.

„Es ist hier nur so ordentlich, weil ich nie zuhause bin. Ich arbeite zu viel."

„Aber man sollte auch an sich denken." Leira empfand den Satz aus ihrem eigenen Mund irgendwie lächerlich, weil sie selbst nur arbeitete, und in ihrem Apartment genauso viel Ordnung herrschte, weil sie genau so wenig zuhause war wie Wallander.

„Stimmt.", kommentierte er nur kurz.

Sie stand auf, schlenderte an seinen Büchern vorbei, bis sie irgendwie an einem der Regale stehen blieb und sich dagegen lehnte. Wallander beobachtete sie aufmerksam, er lächelte, als sie auf halben Weg zu ihm stehen blieb und ihn damit zum Handeln zwang.

Er ging zu ihr.

„Wieso lässt du mich all die Entscheidungen treffen?"

„Weil ich nicht möchte, dass du dich durch mein Handeln zu etwas genötigt fühlst."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Vielleicht weil mein Flieger morgen geht und egal was hier geschieht, es ohne Konsequenzen sein kann."

Er sah sie lange prüfend an. Kurt Wallander war nicht der Typ, der solche Situationen all zu oft erlebt hatte und noch erleben würde, aber er wusste ganz genau, was er sich von dieser Situation erhoffte. Er wusste, die Gedanken waren töricht und vielleicht ein wenig eigensinnig. Aber sie hatte ihm in keinster Weise eine Grenze aufgezeigt, hatte ihm die ganzen Tage nie gedeutete, dass es falsch wäre, dass sie seine Gesellschaft nicht wollte und auch nicht seine Nähe. Im Gegenteil, er hatte stets den Verdacht, dass sie es bereits in dem Kellerloch zugelassen hätte.

Er senkte seinen Kopf und wieder zögerte er, doch dieses Mal machte Leira eine Bewegung auf ihn zu, und ihre Stirn berührte seine. Seine Hände suchten erst ihre Hände, glitten an ihren Armen nach oben und suchten Halt an ihrem Hals.

Ihre Gesichter drückten sich aneinander und tanzten um den letzten endgültigen Entschluss herum.

„Bei Gott Leira, sag doch, wenn du es nicht möchtest."

Sie sagte gar nichts und suchte seine Lippen. Er verlor alle Vorsicht und presste seine Lippen auf Ihre. Sie schmeckte nach Ebbas Kuchen. Kurt schmeckte nach Wein und Meer. Ihre Lippen trennten sich kurz und Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Eine letzte Vergewisserung von beiden Seiten. Er zog sie fest an sich und küsste sie mit voller Leidenschaft. Leira schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schob Ihre Finger in seine Haare. Leise stöhnte sie unter seinen Küssen auf. Beide fielen auf seine Couch, Leira vorweg. Kurt lag auf Ihr. Seine Hände tasteten nach Ihrer Hüfte und Ihre Finger nestelten an seinem Hemd. Plötzlich begriff Wallanders Kopf die Situation und stufte sie als kritisch ein. Er brach den Kontakt und sah Leira an.

„Ich.."

„Halt den Mund.", sie zog ihn an sich und küsste seine Zweifel beiseite.

Unter vielen Küssen und der Nervosität einer ersten Nacht entkleideten sich beide gegenseitig. Kurt küsste Ihren Hals und Ihre nackte Haut als er seine Lippen an Ihr Ohr brachte und leise flüsterte.

„Eigentlich frage ich so etwas bevor man mir die Kleider vom Leib reißt, aber ich möchte mit dir schlafen."

Sie lachte leise auf. „Wehe, wenn nicht."

Wieder küssten sie sich. Widerstandslos gaben sich beide Ihren Gefühlen und Ihrem Bedürfnis hin. Bis in die späte Nacht berührten Ihre Hände den Körper des anderen, liebkosten die Lippen des einen, die warme Haut des anderen. Es war Mitternacht, als Wallander der schlafenden Leira eine letzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich und beide mit einer Decke zudeckte. Seit drei Tagen schlief er tief und fest und mit dem Gefühl alles wäre perfekt.

…

Samstag

Als Wallander am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war der Platz auf der Couch neben Ihm leer. Er erschreckte sich ein wenig, weil er noch nie auf seiner Couch übernachtet hatte. Sein Blick ging zur Verandatür, hinaus aufs Meer. Seine Blicke schweiften umher und fanden mehrere Kleidungsstücke zusammengelegt auf einem Stuhl. Gestern als er einschlief, lagen die Kleider verstreut auf dem Boden. Die Erinnerung an die Nacht ließen ihn den Kopf noch einmal aufs Kissen senken, und er genoss die Bilder, die sich hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen abspielten. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Ein leises Klappern von Porzellan ließ seine Ohren aufhorchen. Er erhob sich und wickelte sich die Decke um den Körper. Seine nackten Füße tappten still über das Parkett. In der Küche fand er Leira wie sie in Unterwäsche und T-Shirt versuchte, Kaffee zu machen. Was ihr nicht gelang, da die Maschine sehr widerwillig war, wie Wallander aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. Er lächelte still und räusperte sich leise.

Leira drehte sich um. Ihr Gesicht strahlte, und Wallander war erleichtert, er konnte nicht umhin, dass er leise befürchtete hatte, dass Leira letztendlich doch nur einfach eine schnelle Nacht mit einem Mann verbringen wollte, der dann eben er gewesen wäre. Ihr Gesicht strahlte jedoch solche Wärme aus, dass er ihr dies nicht unterstellen konnte.

„Guten Morgen." er ging zu ihr und drückte auf einen der Knöpfe der Maschine.

„Widerspenstiges Teil, mh?"

Er nickte und richtete die Decke, die um seinen Körper hing.

„Wie hast du geschlafen?", wollte er wissen, während er die Tassen zum Tisch trug.

Sie setzte sich direkt auf den Stuhl neben ihm. Bevor er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nehmen konnte, griff Leira danach und stellte sie wieder auf den Tisch zurück. Kurt war ein wenig verwundert und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie stellte ihre Tasse ebenfalls auf den Tisch, rückte mit ihrem Stuhl in eine bessere Position und griff dann nach seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft. Er erwiderte.

„Du schmeckst nach Wein und Meer."

Er war ein wenig verlegen. „Ja? Tatsächlich?", seine Augenbrauen zuckte kurz, er fasste ihren Kommentar als Kompliment auf.

„Ich muss bald gehen.", gab sie ihm seine Tasse wieder.

An seiner Reaktion erkannte sie, dass er total verdrängt hatte, das Leira heute mit dem Flugzeug zurück in die Staaten fliegen wollte. Seine Augen strahlten Protest aus, aber sein Mund blieb vorerst stumm.

„Ich gehe mich duschen, ja?"

Er deutete ihr den Weg und versprach ihr, ein paar frische Handtücher hinzulegen. Sie dankte es ihm, indem sie ihre Hand durch seine Haare streifte. Er griff nach ihr und küsste die Innenfläche. Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Liebe und Sorge an.

Während Leira duschte, suchte er frische Handtücher, um sie auf das Waschbecken zu legen, danach ging er nach Oben in sein Schlafzimmer und suchte sich frische Kleidung für den Dienst heraus. Seine Gedanken lenkten ihn ab und schweiften um die Frau in seiner Dusche und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn heute schon verlassen wollte. Da waren sie wieder, die Zweifel und die Frage ob er Leira nicht hätte abweisen sollen. Er hätte sich verabschieden und sie dann vor die Tür setzen sollen und sich nicht zu einem solchen romantischen Abenteuer hinreißen lassen sollen. Was dachte er sich auch dabei, er war doch kein Zwanzigjähriger mehr, der sich blauäugig in Affären einlassen konnte. Wallander schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wolle er ihn zur Besinnung rufen.

'Schwachsinn!'

Leira hatte keine alleinige Schuld an dieser Nacht. Sie hatte ihn weder verführt, noch hatte er sich unbedacht hinreisen lassen. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden. Punkt. Ende. Ja seine Sehnsucht hatte ihn den Weg gezeigt, und er hatte das Ziel dankbar angenommen.

'Man muss auch mal an sich denken.' klang es in seinem Ohr. Das hatte er. Absolut. Er wollte es einfach nicht bereuen. Höchstens, dass alles so schnell vorbei sein sollte. Natürlich konnte es keine Zukunft geben für Leira und ihn. Das zu glauben, so dumm war er nicht. Es war realistisch, dass beide diese Beziehung als eine Affäre sahen zwischen Kollegen, zwischen zwei Menschen, die sich eben über den Weg gelaufen waren und sich gegenseitig anziehend fanden. Leira wäre nicht soweit in ihrer Karriere gekommen, wenn sie nicht hart dafür gearbeitete hätte. Wie er hatte sie höchstwahrscheinlich kein großes Privatleben. Wenn doch, sollte er sich doch sehr wundern. War die Nacht also ein Zweckgemeinschaft gewesen, herausgewachsen aus der Situation im Keller? Wallander legte die Kleider bedacht über seinen Arm und ging die Treppe wieder hinunter. Keinerlei Ahnung was Leira dazu dachte, wusste er trotzdem, dass es für ihn keine Zweckgemeinschaft war, es war nicht Liebe, aber es war etwas was sein Herz schneller schlagen lies und seine Gedanken von Sorgen befreite.

Leira war bereits angekleidet und hatte ein Handtuch um ihre nassen Haare gewickelt. Kurt legte seine Kleider ins Bad und kam dann zurück.

„Warum bleibst du nicht?"

Leira sah ihn an.

„In Ystad. Für eine weitere Woche. Wir könnten Unterstützung gebrauchen."

Leira überdachte seinen Vorschlag.

„Was soll ich den anderen sagen?", sie meinte Kurts Kollegen, sie fürchtete um eine passende Ausrede.

„Sag der Flieger ist nicht gegangen, und du musst eine Woche auf einen neuen warten. Himmel, das ist Schweden, das passiert hier jeden Tag. Keiner wird sich wundern. Ich glaube sie würden sich freuen,", er machte eine bedachte Pause, „ich würde mich freuen."

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. Er deutete es als gutes Zeichen.

„Würdest du dich freuen, weil ihr dann Unterstützung im Präsidium hättet, oder weil du persönlich davon betroffen wärst."

„Na jetzt hör mal, ich dachte einfach, dir würde es Freude bereiten, hier noch Zeit zu verbringen. Schließlich waren drei Tage davon eher...na ja vergeudet."

Dies war nicht die Antwort die Leira hören wollte. Kurt konnte es in Ihren Augen lesen.

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht anmaßen, dich um meinetwillen zu bitten zu bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, was du in mir siehst, in dieser Nacht und in dieser Affäre. Ich will nicht, dass du bleibst, weil du glaubst, mir etwas zu schulden. Bleib, wenn du es wirklich auch möchtest und verbring noch Zeit mit uns. Mit mir, wenn du dir es vorstellen kannst.", er versuchte, seine Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu halten, „Du kannst hier sehr viel mitnehmen. Wir sind nicht Chicago, aber wir sind mal was anderes. Sag mir, wenn du bleiben möchtest, und ich von dir Abstand nehmen soll. Ich tue es. Mir würde es genügen, dich einfach nur zu sehen."

Seine Worte waren so ehrlich, dass Leira davon fast hinweggefegt wurde. Plötzlich kroch in ihr leise Panik hoch.

„Das ist nicht Liebe...", es war eine Mischung aus Frage, Standpunkt und Ansage.

„Keine Liebe.", rief er schnell und hob die Hände, als wolle er seinen Worten einen bestimmten Nachdruck verleihen, „Aber für mich mehr als nur eine austauschbare Nacht. Bitte denk darüber nach."

Damit machte er kehrt und ging zur Dusche. Als er wieder herauskam, war Leira verschwunden, aber ein Zettel auf dem Tisch ließ ihn aufatmen.

„Nehme deinen Vorschlag an. Ich muss verschiedene Dinge regeln, danach komme ich ins Büro. PS: Tu überrascht!"

Es bedeutete ihm viel. Ein lautes Lachen der Freude entfuhr ihm, und er wusste, dass sein Tag perfekt sein würde.

…

Wallander hatte sich umgezogen und war mit dem Wagen zum Präsidium gefahren. Er wusste, dass seine Laune außerordentlich gut war, und er sich zügeln musste, um seine doch sehr engen Mitarbeiter nicht auf den ein oder anderen Verdacht zu führen.

„Kurt?! Was tust du hier, du solltest dich doch noch erholen?"

„Martinsson, hey, ja mir geht es gut, alles bestens. Außerdem wollte ich euch nicht alleine lassen. Es ist genug liegen geblieben. Wieso gibst du mir nicht ein Update." Kurt setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und deutete Martinsson auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Danach zog er sein Zigarettenpäckchen heraus und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es das selbe Päckchen war, welches er mit Leira im Keller geteilt hatte. Als er es öffnete, lag noch eine Zigarette darin. Sie hatten gut rationiert, er lächelte darüber.

Martinsson berichtete ihm, dass sie Lundt bereits dem Haftrichter übergeben hatten, und damit die Sache vom Tisch war. Allerdings würde man noch einen kurzen Bericht über Kurts und Leira Gefangenschaft und seinen Hergang erwarten. Wallander nickte und versicherte, er würde zwei Zeilen dazu zu schreiben. Es sei einfach eine unglückliche Situation gewesen, und natürlich hatten sie sich nachlässig verhalten, in dem sie niemanden über den Ortswechsel berichtet hatten. Martinsson ließ durchblicken, dass er gerade von Wallander erwartet hatte, dass ihm solch ein Anfängerfehler nicht passieren würde, eher Isabell und Pontus.

„Ich kümmere mich darum. Das ist nur wieder verfluchter Bürokratismus. Gibt es auch was Wichtiges?"

„Doch. Hier.", er legte ihm eine bunte Zettelsammlung auf den Tisch.

„Was ist das?"

„Drei Tickets für falsch Parken."

Wallander griff die Zettel und schlug sie sich an die Stirn, „Also wirklich.", er warf sie in den Müll. Martinsson konnte sich ein leises Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Hey Kurt, wolltest du nicht heute frei nehmen?"

„Hey Nyberg, .."

Martinsson fiel ihm ins Wort. „Du kennst doch Kurt, er hat es sich anders überlegt." Nyberg lächelte minimalistisch.

...

Pontus und Isabell saßen gerade im Besprechungsraum und recherchierten am PC, als Leira den Raum betrat.

„Hey, ihr beiden."

„Leira? Ich dachte dein Flieger geht heute, was machst du denn hier? Was vergessen?"

„Isabell, ja leider geht der Flieger nicht, irgendwelche Probleme, und da dachte ich mir, ich könnte meinen Rückflug um ein paar Tage verschieben, da die letzte Woche ja hauptsächlich ..." sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Pontus half ihr auf seine Art weiter.

„.. eine Privataudienz beim Chef war."

Leira lächelte. „Ohne Kaffee ist er unerträglich!", kommentierte sie nur und ging weiter zu Wallanders Büro. Als sie näher kam, erkannte sie Sven, Janne und Kurt im eifrigen Gespräch.

„Hallo, hallo!"

Alle drei sahen sie an. Martinsson war der erste, der reagierte.

„Na so eine Überraschung! Was tust du denn noch hier, solltest du nicht im Flieger sitzen?"

„Mh, da saß ich auch schon, aber es gab irgendein technisches Problem, und dann dachte ich mir, ich könnte ja eigentlich auch noch eine Woche länger bleiben. Die letzte Woche war ja nicht das, was ich erwartete hatte."

Nyberg und Martinsson sahen Kurt an. „Was?"

„Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen, aber vielleicht könnte ich noch ein paar Tage unterstützen."

Wallanders Augen leuchteten. „Klar, wieso nicht, es gibt immer genug zu tun." Da klingelte sein Handy.

„Wallander? Hey. Mh. Okay Svatmann, bis gleich. Das war Svatmann. Draußen am Holgerson Ansitz wurde eingebrochen und der alte Ole wurde dabei wohl schlimm zugerichtet."

„Na dann. Leira, wie wäre es, wir fahren raus und schauen uns das mal an. Das ist doch in Ordnung Kurt, oder?"

„Ja macht das." er zog an seiner Zigarette, und Leira las in seinem Gesicht, dass er es lieber hätte, wenn sie bei ihm bleiben würde.

„Super, ich hol mir nur noch einen Kaffee.", sie zwinkerte Kurt zu und verschwand. Nyberg folgte Ihr.

Martinsson sah ihr noch kurz hinterher und sah dann Kurt an.

„Sie ist sehr nett, ich mag sie."

„Wie meinst du das?", Wallander hoffte, es klang nicht zu schockiert.

„Wie? Wie meine ich das? Sie ist ein tolle Ermittlerin, hat was auf dem Kasten und ... naja", er grinste kurz, „hübsch ist sie auch."

„Himmel Herr Gott Martinsson, sie ist zu jung für dich."

Martinsson stand auf und musterte Kurt eingängig. „Red keinen Unsinn. Sie ist vielleicht zu jung für dich, aber nicht für mich."

Wallander wusste, er musste noch ein Machtwort sprechen, ehe er aus seinem Büro verschwand.

„Janne!"

„Kurt?"

„Ich will hier keinen Ärger, ja."

Martinsson lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und lies die Hand von der Türklinke wieder fallen. „Sag mal Kurt, was ist da eigentlich in den zwei Tagen passiert, als ihr in dem Keller gefangen wart?"

„Was soll die Frage denn? Was soll passiert sein? Willst du mir irgendwas unterstellen? Geht jetzt lieber zu Svatmann."

Als Martinsson das Büro verlassen hatte, fiel er wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl und atmete tief ein. Er musste aufpassen.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Martinsson mit Leira am Tatort ankam, hatte Svatmann den Hausherren, den „alten Ole" wie man ihn nannte vernommen, und Nyberg war bereits dabei, die Spuren zu untersuchen. Leira sah, dass der alte Ole schwer zugerichtet war und ein blaues Auge und mehrere Schnittwunden am Arm und eine am Kopf hatte. Er war ein behäbiger, großer, stämmiger Mann mit einem grauen Kranz auf seinem Haupt. Sie schätzte ihn auf Ende 50. Das Haus war in eine große Grünanlage eingebettet und erzählte von besser betuchten Zeiten. Wahrscheinlich war hier der Adel ein und ausgegangen. Auf der Hinterseite des Hauses lag eine große Veranda mit mehreren Fenstern. Eines der Fenster war eingeschlagen worden und der Täter hatte es von Innen geöffnet. Im Zimmer fanden sich keine Spuren. Erst am Safe der offen stand. Ein Fach war leer geräumt.

„Martinsson, ich würde gerne mit diesem Ole sprechen."

Svatmann brachte ihn in das Zimmer mit dem Safe. Seine Schnittwunden waren vom Rettungssanitäter versorgt worden, allerdings machte der bärige Mann einen noch immer aufgewühlten Eindruck.

„Guten Tag Ole, mein Name ist Leira, ich würde ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen. Geht es ihnen wieder besser? Sie wirken ein wenig unruhig."

„Hey. Ich bin nur aufgeschreckt. Meine Nerven sind ein wenig zittrig. Vielleicht könnte ich ein Glas Brandy haben."

Leira schenkte ihm, auf der Anrichte im Zimmer ein Glas ein. Er nahm es dankend an und stürzte es hinunter.

„Besser so? Gut. Sie haben also gesagt, sie hätten den Täter überrascht, als er sich am Safe zu schaffen gemacht hat, ja? Er hat sie daraufhin angegriffen und hat ihnen die Wunden zugefügt und die Flucht hat er durch die Vordertür angetreten. Ist das so korrekt?"

„Ja, genau so."

„Wie viele Leute sind hier in den Nachtstunden untergebracht?"

„Eigentlich nur ich."

Leira zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah kurz zu Martinsson, der sich die Spuren am Safe ansah.

„Nur sie? Ein ziemlich großes Haus für einen allein?"

„Tagsüber gibt es hier ein paar Bedienstete, aber die schlafen nicht hier. Ein Teil des Hauses wird für Ausstellungszwecke genutzt. Ich selbst wohne nur in ein paar wenigen Räumen. Dieses Zimmer ist mein Arbeitszimmer."

„Und das Zimmer, indem die Scheibe eingeschlagen wurde?"

„Abstellkammer, Gästezimmer, wie sie es nennen wollen."

„Ich würde mir das gerne ansehen, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, hier zu warten."

Sie wies Svatmann an, ein Auge auf den Mann zu werfen und bat Martinsson mit sich. Zusammen untersuchten sie den Raum mit dem kaputten Fenster. Das Fenster war in mehrere Scheibenteile aufgeteilt, und eines der Teile war eingeschlagen. Vor dem Fenster stand ein Tisch auf dem Scherben lagen. Darunter Papier. Auf dem Boden lag dicker Teppich, Leira hatte Martinsson gebeten nur am Rand zu gehen, um eventuelle Schuhspuren nicht zu vernichten. Sie besah sich alles und streckte auch einmal Ihren Kopf aus dem Fenster. Danach nickte sie kurz und erklärte Martinsson, dass sie wieder zurückgehen konnten.

„Ole, haben sie den Täter erkannt?"

„Nein er trug eine..., äh Maske."

„Eine Maske. Eine Skimaske? Oder eine Karnevalsmaske? Oder war es so ein Strumpf wie im Fernsehen?" Leira klang ein wenig lax und hörte sich in der Aufzählung an wie eine Vorschullehrerin. Oles Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig.

„Das habe ich ihrem Polizisten doch schon gesagt."

Leira sah Svatmann an, der gelassen seine Aufzeichnungen durchforstete. „Ja, aber nicht was für eine Maske. Nein, welche Art, das hat er nicht gesagt." Leira fragte sich heimlich, ob Svatmann Valium nahm.

„Also was für eine Maske war es denn?"

„Eine schwarze Skimaske. Es ging alles so schnell."

„Beruhigen sie sich. Wir wollen nur wissen, wie alles passiert ist.", versuchte Martinsson die Situation ein wenig zu entschärfen.

„Svatmann notiere das bitte, dass mit der Skimaske. Ole, der Safe, kennt jemand den Code außer Ihnen?"

„Nein, nur ich." Leira nickte.

„Was fehlt in dem Safe denn?"

„Abrechnungen. Nichts von Wert, ich habe ihn gestört, bevor er sich das Bargeld einstecken konnte."

„Aha." Die Befragung war für sie beendet.

Martinsson bedankte sich bei Ole und ging zu Leira.

„Und, was meinst du?"

„Ich muss noch mit Nyberg sprechen wegen des Safes, dann weiß ich mehr."

„Also," schaltete sich Svatmann dazu, „ich hab die Beschreibung vom Täter aufgenommen. Ich würde jetzt zum Präsidium zurückfahren. Okay?" Martinsson nickte die Bitte ab und lauschte dann Nyberg und Leira beim Gespräch.

„Also ich kann hier keine Gewaltanwendungen am Safe erkennen. Entweder war der Täter sehr talentiert im Safe knacken oder.."

„... Oder der Code war bekannt.", vollendete Leira seinen Satz.

„Genau, ich tendiere zu Letzterem. Das sieht mir zu sauber aus."

Leira streifte noch ein paar Mal durch das Haus und den Garten und fuhr dann mit Martinsson zurück zum Präsidium.

Samstag Nachmittag

Im Arbeitsraum trafen die beiden auf Wallander, Isabell und Pontus.

„Und?"

„Nichts von Belange gestohlen. Ole ist zwar hart ran genommen, aber er wird sich wieder erholen. Ich glaube, da gibt es nichts Besonderes.", setzte sich Martinsson neben Isabell.

„Ich bin da anderer Meinung.", setzte sich Leira gegenüber von Wallander.

Martinsson stutzte und auch Pontus konnte sich einen kritischen Blick nicht verkneifen.

„Was bringt dich dazu?", wollte Kurt von ihr wissen.

„Also ich rekonstruiere mal: Der Einbrecher sucht sich das Fenster, schlägt es teilweise ein, öffnet es von Außen, steigt hinein, über einen Tisch, öffnet die Tür und schleicht zum Arbeitszimmer hinüber. Öffnet dort den Safe so professionell, dass selbst Nyberg der Meinung ist, dass die Person den Code haben musste. Was laut Aussage nicht so war. Er stiehlt ein paar unwichtige Papiere. Er wird von Ole aufgeschreckt, steckt also die wertlosen Papiere ein, verkloppt den alten Mann und haut ab, durch die Vordertür."

„Hört sich doch gut an." hob Pontus kurz die Hand.

„Der Tisch war unberührt, keine Fußspuren, der Täter kam doch durch den Garten, es hätten wenigstens grobe Gartenspuren zu finden sein müssen. Das Glas des zerschlagenen Fensters befand sich nur im Zimmer, nichts auf der Verandaseite. Ich hab schon viele Einbrüche gesehen, ein wenig Glas fällt immer nach außen. Und das mit dem Safe. In meinen Augen war der Safe entweder nicht verschlossen, oder der angebliche Einbrecher hatte den Code."

„Oder jemand hat den Safe für Ihn geöffnet.", warf Isabell ein, und Leira lächelte ihr zu.

„Du meinst also, Ole steckt da mit drin.", sah Wallander Leira an.

„Ich kann's noch nicht beweisen, aber hier fand kein normaler Einbruch statt. Brich doch mal wo ein klau wertlose Papiere. Nicht mal wenn ich aufgeschreckt werde, steck' ich mir Papiere ein, die für mich wertlos sind, ich werfe sie weg in den Raum. Ich glaube die gestohlenen Papiere haben mehr Wert, als Ole zugeben will, und ich glaube, dass er heute Nacht sich mit jemanden getroffen hat, und das Treffen ein wenig aus dem Ruder lief. Danach musste er sich schnell eine alternative Geschichte zurecht legen. Ein Einbruch. Er schlug die Scheibe ein und glaubte, das reicht." Ihre Stimme klang energisch, so als ob sie keinen Zweifel zuließ.

„Das ist ja eine sehr hoch gegriffene Theorie. Wie willst du das denn Beweisen?!" Martinsson war aus Protest aufgestanden.

Wallander beobachtete Leira und ihn, ohne sich einzumischen.

„Die Beweise sind noch nicht soweit, aber ich denke dieser Einbruch wird noch seine Kreise ziehen, hier ist noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen. Svatmann, wer hat den Einbruch gemeldet?"

Wieder mit stoischer Ruhe suchte Svatmann in seinen Aufzeichnungen. „Ähm ja also, das war einer der Nachbarn, der zur Frühschicht aufbrach. Sie hatte Krach und so was wie Schreie gehört und uns angerufen."

„Und das beweist was?", rief Martinsson seine Fäuste in die Seiten gestemmt.

„Nichts, aber ich glaube, Ole hätte uns nicht angerufen."

Für Leira war die Diskussion beendet, sie setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und sah Wallander an.

„Beruhigt euch ihr beiden, ja? Ich gebe Martinsson erst einmal Recht."

„Danke sehr."

„Ja, erst einmal. Nyberg wird die Beweise weiter untersuchen, dann sehen wir weiter. Andere Ideen?"

„Ich finde wir sollten Ole im Auge behalten, außerdem sollten wir nach weggeworfenen Papieren Ausschau halten. Wenn die Papiere wirklich wertlos waren, wird der Täter sie irgendwo weggeworfen haben.", schlug Leira vor.

„Und wenn wir die Papiere nicht finden?", warf Svatmann ein.

„Dann waren die Papiere wohl doch nicht so wertlos.", antwortete Isabell und erntete dafür von Martinsson verständnislose Blicke.

„Gut, gebt eine Meldung raus, die Leute sollen die Augen aufhalten wegen der Papiere. Aber Leira, wegen Ole, wir können ihn nicht beschatten lassen."

Leira war mit dieser Aussage nicht zufrieden, aber natürlich wusste sie, das ohne eingehenden Verdacht niemand einfach beschattet werden konnte. Sie nickte abgeklärt.

„Okay Leute gehen wir wieder an die Arbeit." Wallander drehte sich zur Pinnwand, wo einige Fälle befestigt waren an denen gearbeitet wurde und tat so, als wenn er versuche, irgend ein Rätsel zu lösen. Er hoffte darauf, dass alle den Raum verlassen würden, und er so mit Leira ohne sie offiziell vor allen in sein Büro zu rufen einen Moment alleine waren. Leira erkannte seine Absicht, erkannte aber auch, dass Svatmann noch im Raum blieb um seinen Bericht zu verfassen. Sie blieb, auf Wallanders Höhe stehen, ein Auge auf Svatmann gerichtet, sie griff kurz seine Hand und deutete ihm mit dem Kopf, er solle mit nach Draußen auf den Flur kommen.

Es war relativ leer, man konnte Ebbas Stimme am Ende des Flures hören, wie sie laut telefonierte. Zu sehen war keiner. Wallander spürte seinen Puls schneller schlagen.

„Ich werde ihn beschatten."

Mit solch einem Gespräch hatte er nicht gerechnet, der Polizist in ihm brach durch.

„Bitte?"

„Ich werde ihn beschatten nach der Dienstzeit."

„Komm mit in mein Büro.", er schob sie durch die Tür und schloss diese dann, „Nur zur Sicherheit, du nutzt das hier aber nicht aus, oder?"

„Was meinst du damit?" Leira war verständnislos.

„Du erzählst mir, dass du diesen Ole beschatten willst, du weißt genau, dass ich das als Vorgesetzter nicht gutheißen kann. Du weißt das auch, also wieso erzählst du mir das? Aufgrund unserer Beziehung zueinander? Glaubst du, ich könne es dann gutheißen?"

„Halt, Moment mal! Wallander, jetzt geh nicht zu weit! Was zum Teufel unterstellst du mir da? Nur weil wir...", sie lachte gereizt auf, „das ist ja das Letzte! Wirklich Kurt, ich habe es dir gesagt, gerade weil du mein Vorgesetzter bist und natürlich weiß ich, dass du es nicht gutheißen wirst. Frag meinen Boss in Chicago, der hasst mich dafür, dass ich ihm all meine Aktionen mitteile, aber ich tu's um ein gewisses Vertrauensverhältnis zu wahren. Deswegen sag ich es dir, nicht weil wir miteinander schlafen." Sie versuchte, das Wort „schlafen" nicht zu laut auszusprechen, konnte sich aber selbst nicht garantieren, dass es ungehört geblieben war. Wallander konnte mit ihrem Wutanfall nicht mithalten und ahnte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Obwohl sie ihm die Gelegenheit gab, Stellung zu beziehen, blieb er stumm. Leira sah ihn aufgebracht an.

„Also so ist das, ja?"

Verwirrt blickte er mit den Augen umher. „Was ist wie?"

„Du willst dieses Vorgesetzten - Untergebenen Ding durchziehen!? Okay gut, dann ziehen wir es durch. Ich versuche nur gute Arbeit zu machen. Ich dachte, ich könnte nicht nur Privat ein Vertrauensverhältnis aufbauen sondern auch dienstlich. Aber scheinbar glaubst du wirklich, ich würde das eine auf dem anderen aufbauen und ausnutzen."

„Du verstehst das falsch."

„Ja, ich verstehe da wirklich was falsch. Du aber auch Kurt."

Es war viel Zorn in Ihren Augen, die aber, so hoffte er zu mindestens, nur gegen ihn als Kommissar Wallander gerichtet waren und nicht gehen ihn als Mensch.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Wallander rief „Nein", Leira das Gegenteil. Nyberg und Martinsson standen unschlüssig in der Tür und sahen beide an. „Was ist den hier los? Man hört euch bis auf den Flur."

„Wir hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Nichts weiter." versuchte Wallander die Situation zu retten.

„Ja, die hatten wir, es ging um den Fall. Ich hab ein wenig laut diskutiert. Das ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit aus den Staaten.", Leira versuchte versöhnlich zu lächeln, „Ich werde jetzt essen gehen und mir dann die Akte noch mal ansehen."

Wallander kratzte sich unter der Beobachtung von Nyberg und Martinsson an der Schläfe. „Ja tu das."

„Sven. Janne. Kommissar Wallander." nickte sie und verschwand.

Nyberg und Martinsson blickten sich mit leicht amüsiertem Blick an.

„Kurt, die ist ja stinksauer auf dich!"

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ach Nyberg, nichts, sie glaubt halt dieser Ole hat Dreck am Stecken und will ihn beschatten."

„Sie will was?!", Martinsson war entsetzt, „Ich hoffe, du hast ihr die Flausen aus dem Kopf gejagt."

„Was glaubst du denn, wieso sie so stinksauer ist?!"

Nyberg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr wisst doch wie die Amerikaner sind." Martinsson gab nur einen Zischlaut von sich.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, sie wäre nett?" Wallander hatte das Bedürfnis Janne die Bemerkung von heute Morgen heimzuzahlen.

„Hast du das wirklich?"

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an, Nyberg. Ja hab ich!", wieder gab er ein Zischen von sich, „Hab ich mich halt geirrt."

….

Leira legte mit etwas zu viel Nachdruck ihr Sandwich auf den Tisch des Gruppenraums und schreckte damit Pontus auf.

„Huch, alles klar hier?"

Sie nickte und winkte halbseiden ab. „Dieser Idiot."

Obwohl Pontus wusste, dass nicht er gemeint war, fragte er sie ob er sich verhört hatte und was denn los sei. Leira war immer noch in innerer Rage und fühlte sich von Pontus absichtlich gereizt.

„Man Pontus, hast du keine Strafzettel zu schreiben oder so?"

Er sprang auf und Leira im Reflex ebenso. Die eine Hand führte sie im jahrelang antrainierten Reflex an die Stelle des Gürtels wo sich normalerweise ihre Dienstwaffe befand.

„Was soll das denn jetzt? Ich brauch mich von dir doch nicht so abwertend behandeln zu lassen! Ich hab schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass du Isabell und mich nur für irgendwelche halb dämlichen Hilfspolizisten hältst."

Leira erkannte sofort ihren Fehler und sprang zu Pontus, um Ihn am gehen zu hindern.

„Pontus! Warte!", sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust, „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin eine Idiotin! Ich hab mich über jemand anderen aufgeregt und die Wut an dir ausgelassen. Das ist unverzeihlich. Ich bin manchmal eine echt dumme ..."

„..Kuh." ergänzte er.

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Ja,...äh ich wollte dumme Polizistin sagen, aber du hast Recht. Du bist kein dämlicher Hilfspolizist und Isabell auch nicht. Ihr seit wertvoll, für Wallander und alle anderen. Ich entschuldige mich."

Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber er war schon ein wenig beeindruckt, dass Leira den Mumm hatte sich so ausführlich und ehrlich zu entschuldigen. Er griff ihre Hand. „Okay. Angenommen. Über wenn hast du dich denn so aufgeregt? Wallander?", sie nickte, „Vergiss ihn, seit er mit dir in diesem Keller war ist er total seltsam."

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Einmal ist er total gut drauf und dann scheint er ruckartig schlechte Laune zu bekommen. Ich glaube, die zwei Tage eingesperrt sein, haben ihm nicht bekommen."

Sie lächelte in sich hinein. „Wahrscheinlich."

Da kam Isabell herein. „Habt ihr euch gerade gestritten?"

„Nicht wirklich." erklärte Pontus ihr.

„Leira, was wirst du wegen Ole unternehmen?"

„Ich werde ihn beschatten."

„Hat Wallander das erlaubt?"

Leira erklärte Pontus, dass er es natürlich nicht erlaubt hatte, und sie genau deswegen so wütend war. Sie wusste, dass sie keine konkreten Beweise hatte nur ein gewisses Bauchgefühl. Pontus sagte ihr offen, dass er mehr auf Martinssons Seite stand und ebenfalls an einen einfachen, schief gegangenen Einbruch glaubte, sich aber von expliziten Beweisen überzeugen lassen würde. Isabell hingegen tendierte mehr zu Leira, auch wenn sie ihren Gedankengängen nicht ganz folgen konnte. Leira gab offen zu, dass sie Ole ab heute Abend auf eigene Faust beschatten würde.

„Das wird nicht leicht, jetzt wo die Sonne nie untergeht. Wenn da wirklich was am Laufen ist, was ich immer noch nicht glaube, wird es schwer für dich, nicht bemerkt zu werden."

„Ich weiß Pontus, aber ich muss es riskieren."

„Ich bin dabei." Beide sahen Isabell erstaunt an. Pontus griff sie am Arm.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?! Wallander steigt uns aufs Dach."

„Uns?", fragte Leira amüsiert nach.

Pontus druckste ein wenig herum. „Euch kann man doch nicht alleine lassen! Gut ich bin dabei, aber wenn nichts passiert, dann ist ein für alle mal Schluss."

Isabell drückte Pontus. Leira erkundigte sich, ob es eine Umgebungskarte vom Holgerson Anwesen gab. Der Polizist verwies auf das Internet. Als alle drei sich um den Rechner scharrten, um günstige Punkte zum beobachten rauszusuchen, erschien Svatmann auf der Bildfläche.

„Hey. Was tut ihr da?"

Isabell wollte ihm die Sicht auf den Rechner verwehren. „Jetzt tut doch nicht so geheimnisvoll. Das ist doch das Holgerson Anwesen? Was sucht ihr denn?"

„Pontus wollte mir nur zeigen, wie Google Earth funktioniert."

Svatmann musterte alle drei. Natürlich war er nicht so dumm, wir er manchmal wirkte, das wusste auch Leira. Er war nur nicht der schnellste.

„Hier habt was vor, das seh ich euch Dreien an der Nasenspitze an. Wenn ihr mir nicht sofort sagt, was es ist, werde ich euch beide für ein paar Extraschichten vorschlagen."

„Ach jetzt komm schon Svatmann, wir machen doch gar nichts."

„Pontus?" Svatmann baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Ich möchte Ole Holgerson beschatten.", griff Leira ein.

„Was? Und ihr zwei helft ihr dabei!? Wenn das Wallander rausbekommt!"

„Er wird es nicht, Svatmann, wenn du ihm nichts sagst. Versprichst du es?"

„Na Isabell, ihr seit mir ein paar Hübsche, ich steck ja schon fast mittendrin.", Svatmann kratzte sich unsicher am Kopf.

„Du könntest mitmachen.", schlug Pontus unvermittelt vor.

„Ich soll was, bist du verrückt? Nein, sieh mich nicht so an. Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Ach Leute...ach verdammt.. Wann soll's losgehen?"

So hatte sich also ein recht munteres Verschwörungsquartett gefunden. Alle vier vereinbarten sich am selben Abend an drei verschiedenen Punkten im Bereich des Anwesens einzufinden. Pontus würde Funkgeräte organisieren, Isabell stellte Ihren Wagen zur Verfügung, mit dem sie und Pontus an der Südseite parken würden. Leira würde ihren Mietwagen nehmen und auf der Rückseite parken. Svatmann erklärte sich dazu bereit, als harmloser Fußgänger den Eingangsbereich des Anwesens zu sondieren. Sie gaben sich die Hand darauf und verabredeten sich, um halb acht an der Malmövägen Straße zu treffen und von dort aus vereinzelt zum Anwesen zu fahren.


	5. Chapter 5

Um kurz vor acht Uhr hatten alle vier ihr Ziel erreicht. Das Glück war ein wenig mit ihnen, denn an diesem Abend war es stark bewölkt, und es war fast so dunkel wie in der Nacht. Im Anwesen brannte noch Licht, allerdings nur in zwei Zimmern von vielen.

„Leira, hörst du mich?" Pontus funkte über das WalkiTalki.

„Ja, ich höre dich. Kannst du mich hören?"

„Bestens. Svatmann, bist du da?"

„Ja, ich bin vor dem Haus unterwegs. Alles ruhig, aber ich glaube, es fängt heute Nacht noch an zu regnen.", krächzte es über den Funk.

Pontus und Isabell sahen sich grinsend an, als ein kurzer Zusatz über das Gerät kam. „Keiner von euch hat Zufällig einen Regenschirm dabei, oder?"

„Tut mir leid Svatmann, da musst du jetzt durch. So und nun sollten wir Funkstille waren bis etwas passiert. Ich kann euch nicht garantieren, wie lange es dauern wird. Schlaft mir nicht ein."

Leira lehnte sich in ihren Autositz zurück und beobachtete durch das Fernglas das Anwesen. Nichts zu sehen. Sie ging davon aus, dass es eine lange Nacht werden würde.

Sie stellte das Radio an, und ein Jazzsender begann, vor sich hin zu dudeln.

…

„Sag mal Isabell,", begann Pontus, „wieso glaubst du Leira in dieser Sache, du bist doch sonst nicht so."

„Normalerweise nicht, aber hast du dich denn gar nicht mit ihr auseinander gesetzt? Sie ist in den Staaten wirklich eine gute Kriminologin. Sie hat ein paar der spektakulärsten Fälle gelöst."

Pontus tat, als fände er dies als nicht sehr interessant. „Zum Beispiel?"

„Der Kinderschlächter James Robbs. Noch nie davon gehört?"

Pontus erinnerte sich an etwas. „Ja, das war doch vor fünf Jahren oder so, kann das sein?"

„Der Kerl hat mehrere Grundschüler eiskalt umgebracht. Eine Welle der Gewalt ging in zwei Jahren durch die Staaten. Er hat mindestens 18 Kinder umgebracht. Eine Agentin mit dem Namen Leira Martin hat die Ermittlungen übernommen und wurde daraufhin zum Zentrum von Robbs Ansagen an die Polizei. Er vertraute sich keinem mehr an außer ihr. Er spielte mit ihr, er beobachtete sie und selbst nach seiner Festnahme hat er sie mit Postkarten und Verfahren wegen Körperverletzung und Justizschlamperei versucht, fertig zu machen."

„Wieso Körperverletzung?"

„Als sie ihn in einem Deli in Philadelphia erkannte, hat sie ihn zum Krüppel gemacht. Sein Gesicht soll ausgesehen haben wie Brei."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich dunkel."

„Danach hat sie sich in ein Austauschprogramm eingeschrieben und reist jetzt durch die Welt, um so was wie bei uns zu machen. Wahrscheinlich eine Flucht. Es heißt Robbs schicke ihr jeden Monat eine Postkarte aus dem Todestrakt."

Pontus nahm das Fernglas und blickte zu Leira Wagen hinüber. Sie las in einer Zeitung und spähte immer wieder zum Anwesen. Plötzlich blickte sie direkt zu Pontus herüber und griff das Funkgerät.

„Was zum.."

„Pontus, hör auf mich zu beobachten!"

Erschreckt senkte er das Fernglas, Isabell lachte leise.

Ein Schlag gegen die Autotür ließ beide aufschrecken.

„Gott Svatmann!"

„Tschuldigung, mir ist kalt und ich wollte wissen ob ihr schon was gesehen habt."

„Nein. Nichts."

Sonntag

Die Stunden gingen ins Land. Es war mittlerweile Mitternacht. Leira hatte einige Mühen die Augen offen zu lassen. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, Kaffee mitzubringen. Sie nahm das Fernglas und blickte zu Pontus und Isabell hinüber. Pontus schien vor sich hinzu dösen, und Isabell beobachtete das Grundstück mit dem Fernglas. Svatmann hatte sich wieder für ein paar Minuten zu ihnen gesellt und blickte mit müden Blick in die Straße, in der Leira parkte. Sie lächelte still als sie plötzlich in Svatmanns Gesicht einen panischen Ausdruck feststellte. Er griff Isabell an die Schulter und deutete ihr mit dem Fernglas zu Leira herüber zu blicken. Auf Isabells Lippen konnte sie ein ihr nicht unbekanntes Schimpfwort lesen. Irgendwas ging vor. Da krächzte es aus dem Mikrofon.

„Wallander!"

Leira begriff nicht, als plötzlich die Autotür aufging, und sich jemand in den Wagen setzte.

Sie benötigte ein paar Sekunden, um im halbdunklen die Situation zu begreifen.

„Kurt! Was tust du hier!?"

„Na was wohl? Du hast mir doch förmlich angedroht, dass du Ole beschatten würdest, also bin ich hier hergekommen."

„Wie bist du hergekommen?"

„Mein Auto steht die Straße runter, niemand hat mich gesehen, keine Sorge. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Leira schätzte seine Offensive, war aber jetzt weder in der Stimmung noch in der Lage, lange Gespräche zu führen.

„Kurt, das ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

„Ja, das mag sein, aber ich wollte die Situation von heute Mittag klarstellen."

Seine Hartnäckigkeit als Kommissar war weit bekannt, dass er es schaffte, die Hartnäckigkeit sogar manchmal in sein Privatleben zu übertragen allerdings nicht. Leira suchte den schnellen Abschluss.

„Ich hab überreagiert. Du hattest Recht und ich Unrecht."

Er stockte einen Moment. Wieso war seine Exfrau eigentlich nie so einsichtig? Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Mit Leira Eingeständnis konnte sich Wallander nicht zufrieden geben.

„Leira."

….

„Was reden die beiden da?"

„Svatmann, sehe ich aus als könnte ich Lippen lesen? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich macht er sie jetzt zur Schnecke.", kniff Pontus die Augen zusammen um etwas mehr zu erkennen.

„Sieht eher danach aus, als wenn sie ihn zur Schnecke macht.", kicherte Isabell.

…

Leira griff seine Hand und versuchte, dies so unauffällig wie möglich zu tun, weil sie genau wusste, dass sie von sechs paar Augen beobachtet wurden.

Kurt lächelte. „Meine Unterstellung im Büro war falsch. Es tut mir leid. Ich kann verstehen wieso du so sauer warst, aber du musst meinen Standpunkt doch wenigstens ein bisschen verstehen."

Leira sah ihn an, sie versuchte, von vorneweg ein versöhnliches Gesicht zu machen.

„Reg dich jetzt bitte nicht auf, okay."

„Wieso?"

„Wir werden beobachtet."

Wallander sah sich irritiert um.

…

„Oh nein, ich glaub jetzt sagt sie ihm, dass wir eine Observation durchführen."

…

„Siehst du das Auto da hinten? Das ist Isabell."

„Isabell! Ich glaub jetzt geht's los, du hast Isabell zu einer scheinbar sinnlosen Observation angestiftet?"

„Ja,", sie machte eine kleine dramatische Pause, „Pontus auch."

Kurt entglitten kurz die Gesichtszüge. „Ich glaub … ich glaub ich spinne!"

„Schrei nicht so!"

„Was heißt hier, schrei nicht so. Du kannst doch nicht meine Polizisten abwerben."

„Ich hab sie nicht abgeworben, sie haben sich angeboten, alle Drei."

„Drei?!", Kurt griff sich das Fernglas, „Svatmann. Du hast die halbe Belegschaft hier sitzen, wenn das raus kommt, kriegen wir mächtigen Ärger! Gib mir das WalkiTalkie. Isabell, Pontus, Svatmann, was habt ihr euch nur gedacht!?"

Leira nahm ihm das Gerät wieder ab.

„Kurt, hör auf zu schreien."

„Leira, bei aller Liebe, aber das geht zu weit. Das du ihn beschatten wolltest, okay. Aber du kannst meine Leute da nicht mit reinziehen. Das hier sind nicht die Staaten."

Entnervt warf er den Kopf in die Kopfstütze des Sitzes. Er schüttelte ihn dabei und ächzte ein-, zweimal zornig auf. Dann beruhigte er sich langsam wieder und blickte nachdenklich zum Anwesen hinüber.

„Ich mach's wieder gut."

Er zuckte die Schultern, als wollte er damit sagen, dass die ganze Sache ohnehin schon in den Brunnen gefallen war.

„Wein und Meer."

Kurt sah sie an. „Wein und Meer?"

„Ich versprech's."

Fast hätte er sich zu ihr hinüber gebeugt, als das WalkiTalki krächzte.

„Leira, da tut sich was!"

Sie nahm Wallander das Fernglas wieder ab und beobachtete einen Mann, der über den Rasen zur Veranda hoch lief. Er blieb dort stehen und schien gegen die Tür zu klopfen. Nach wenigen Sekunden ging im Zimmer das Licht an und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Leira stieg aus dem Wagen aus.

„Was hast du vor?", folgte Wallander ihr.

„Schnell. Svatmann geh zum Vordereingang zurück. Pontus, Isabell sichert die Seiten."

Schnellen Schrittes liefen Wallander und Leira über den Rasen bis zur Veranda. Im Inneren brannte Licht. Zwei Männer führten ein gestenreiches Gespräch. Einer davon war Ole Holgerson, der gut an seinem Pflaster am Kopf zu erkennen war. Der Andere war mit dem Rücken zur Tür und war nicht zu erkennen.

Wallander schlich zur Glastür und versuchte Gesprächsfetzen aufzufangen.

„Ich gebe dir kein Geld mehr. Du hast mir nur Ärger bereitete!", rief Holgerson und fuchtelte wild in der Luft herum, „Du Polizei war hier und hat unangenehme Fragen gestellt. Ich konnte die nur mit Mühe überzeugen, dass da sinnlose Papiere gestohlen worden sind. Hast du eine Ahnung, was für ein Skandal drohen würde, nur weil du nicht warten konntest!? Ich möchte die Unterlagen jetzt haben."

„So schnell nicht mein Lieber, du schuldest mir noch Geld."

„Ich hab dich ausbezahlt. Ich hab die Schnauze voll von deinen Erpressungen."

Plötzlich zog der Unbekannte eine Pistole. „Ich werd' dich schon noch überzeugen!"

Leira erblickte den Stromkasten neben sich und öffnete ihn. Sie deutete Wallander, sich bereit zu halten.

„Willst du mich erschießen? Die ganze Nachbarschaft würde aufwachen, man würde dich schnappen, sei doch kein Idiot!"

Leira legte die Hauptsicherung um, und das Zimmer lag im Dunkeln. Die beiden Männer gaben einen Aufschrei von sich, man konnte hören, dass die beiden ein Gerangel im Inneren begonnen.

„Los jetzt." Leira schlug mit einem Stock die Scheiben der Tür ein, öffnete sie von Innen und ließ Wallander, der die Pistole im Anschlag hatte, den Vortritt.

„Polizei Ystad!" brüllte er noch, als sich mehrere Schüsse lösten.

..

Pontus und Isabell eilten so schnell wie möglich über die Grünanlage. Als sie an der Veranda ankamen, erkannte Pontus sofort, das am Stromkasten manipuliert worden war und schaltete die Hauptsicherung wieder ein. Im Inneren des Raumes bot sich ein chaotisches Bild.

Als Wallander in den Raum eingedrungen war, hatte der Fremde sich umgedreht und einen Schuss ins Dunkle abgegeben, woraufhin Wallander ebenfalls feuern musste.

Leira konnte mit dem Stock die Waffe aus der Hand des Fremden schlagen, und sich auf ihn stürzen. Nach einem kurzen Gerangel hatte sie es geschaffte ihm Handschellen anzulegen. Daraufhin wollte Holgerson scheinbar die Flucht ergreifen. Leira hatte Wallander, der unter einem Schuss zu Boden gegangen war, die Waffe abgenommen und ihn am Vorderausgang gestellt, wo bereits Svatmann auf ihn gewartete hatte. Ihm wurden Handschellen angelegt, und am Treppengeländern von Svatmann überwacht. Als das Licht wieder anging, bot sich ein blutiges Szenario.

Wallander lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Seine Kleider waren mit Blut bespritzt wie der gesamte Boden. Leira machte einen Satz zu Kurt auf den Boden.

„Wallander! Kurt! Gott im Himmel, Pontus ruf eine Krankenwagen."

„Wo ist er verletzt?", sicherte Isabell die Lage, indem sie den noch Unbekannten mit der Pistole vor Dummheiten zurückhielt.

„Ich Weiß nicht." Leira wurde panisch und tastete Wallanders Körper ab. Sie hob sein Jacke und drehte seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen,m um eine Schusswunde zu suchen. Weil sie außer einer kleinen Wunde am Kopf nichts fand, wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", sie schlug Wallander vorsichtig auf die Wangen, „Kurt?"

Nur langsam kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein. Als er endlich die Augen aufschlug blickte er in das erschreckte Gesicht von Leira.

„Bist du verletzt?" griff er sie schwach am Arm.

Sie lachte erleichtert auf. „Das fragst du mich? Bist du okay?"

Er hob den Arm zu ihrem Ohr und schob ihr die Haare dahinter. „Er muss mich mit der Waffe niedergeschlagen haben.", da blickte er auf Leira Schulter, die einen Streifschuss abbekommen hatte. „Aber du bist verletzt."

Sie wandte den Blick nicht von seinen Augen. Er deutete ihr, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Vorsichtig rappelte er sich wieder auf die Beine. Leira hingegen blieb auf den Knien leicht desorientiert liegen.

„Komm, ich bringe dich jetzt ins Krankenhaus.", er half ihr auf die Beine und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, „Wir sprechen später, ja."

Sie nickte und ließ sich von Svatmann zu einem der Sanitäter bringen.

…

Sonntag Nachmittag

Leira Schulter musste mit zehn Stichen genäht werden, es war keine ernste Verletzung entstanden. Ihre Schulter wurde verbunden und ihr Arm in eine Schlinge verfrachtet. Martinsson und Wallander kamen zum Krankenhaus, um sie abzuholen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Hey Martinsson. Es geht gut, nichts Ernstes.", sie saß in sich gekehrt auf dem Krankenhausbett, ihr Blick ging zu Wallander, „Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht."

Er unterbrach sie. „Nein, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Du hattest das richtige Bauchgefühl und ich nicht."

„Das meine ich nicht. Ich hätte Isabell und die Anderen nicht mit reinziehen dürfen. Ich hab sogar dich mit reingezogen und für einen Augenblick dachte ich, dich hätte es erwischt!", sie war vom Bett aufgesprungen und versuchte nun, einarmig ihre Habseligkeiten in eine Tasche zu packen.

„Wir haben Ole festgenommen. Der Fremde heißt Marcus Sorens. Er hat Holgerson erpresst. Vor ein paar Wochen hat er ihm Papiere gestohlen, die ihn eindeutig der Steuerhinterziehung bezichtigen. Sorens fing an ihn zu erpressen und gestern wollte Holgerson ihm die Papiere für eine größere Summe abkaufen. Sorens überlegte es sich anders, es kam zum Streit, er schlug ihn zusammen."

Martinsson erklärte weiter.

„Heute Nacht wollte Holgerson dann den Spieß umdrehen und drohte ihm mit Anzeige. Wir haben in Holgersons Jacke einen Revolver gefunden. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihn beiseite schaffen. Den Rest der Geschichte kennen wir ja."

Leira schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Unverständnis und ihr Unbehagen für diese Welt wuchs von Tag zu Tag.

„Komm Leira, ich bring dich nach Hause.", bot ihr Martinsson an.

Leira sah ihn dankbar an. „Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn mich Kurt fährt, wir müssen noch was bereden."

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Oh! Nein, wie du willst. Ich geh dann mal, gute Besserung. Kurt, wir sehen uns auf der Dienststelle. Hey."

„Hey." Kurt sah ihm nach, wartete bis er aus der Tür verschwunden war und schloss sie dann. Seine Schläfe war von einem Bluterguss gezeichnet.

Leira versuchte hilflos, den Reißverschluss der Tasche zu schließen. Wallander trat an sie heran und erledigte das für sie. Sie blickte ihn mit müden Augen an.

„Das ist eindeutig zu viel Abenteuer für eine Woche."

„Eindeutig.", sie berührte mit ihrer Hand seine Stirn.

Dabei zuckte er leicht auf. Sie fuhr zur Wange und spürte seine Wärme. Leicht drückte er sein Gesicht in ihre Hand.

„Ach Kurt!", ging die Tür auf und Martinsson stand plötzlich wieder im Raum.

Leira zog schnell die Hand weg und Kurt versuchte noch sich so weit wie möglich, von ihr wegzudrehen.

„Oh, stör ich?" Martinsson stand überrascht und perplex da.

Wallander räusperte sich und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Was gibt's denn noch?"

Er musste sich schütteln von dem für ihn sehr heftigen Eindruck. „Ich hatte den Wagenschlüssel noch in der Tasche. Den brauchst du ja wohl, wenn du Leira nach Hause fährst.", unschlüssig darüber, was er tun sollte, legte er den Schlüsselbund auf den Tisch an der Tür. Leira lächelte ihn verlegen an.

„Noch was?"

„Äh.. ja.. nein. Bis dann. Hey.", er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand so zügig wie er gekommen war.

Wallander hob leicht den Kopf und sah Leira an, die sich einen leisen Lachanfall verkneifen musste. Er grinste und ging zurück zu ihr.

Sie schob ihre freie Hand in seinen Nacken, doch bevor sie dazu kam, ihn zu küssen, löste er sich zügig aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Moment ja.", er zwinkerte ihr zu, schritt schnell zur Tür und sprang aus dem Flur hinaus.

„Was tust du da?"

Er blickte in beide Richtungen, als wolle er sich um irgendetwas versichern, kam dann wieder ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür und trat zu Leira, die ihn mit fragendem Blick ansah.

„Ich wollte mir nur sicher sein, dass wir nicht gestört werden. Sonst komme ich heute nie dazu."

Wallander lächelte sie an und senkte seinen Kopf für einen lange ausstehenden Kuss. Leira schloss die Augen und hätte ihre Schulter nicht durch die Umarmung geschmerzt, hätte sie Wallander nicht mehr losgelassen.

„Bring mich zu dir nach Hause, ja?"

Er legte ihr die Jacke um die Schultern. „Unbedingt."

….

Bei seinem Haus angekommen legte er ihre Sachen im Wohnbereich ab und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Couch.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich, deswegen bin ich in der Nacht zu dir gekommen. Ich dachte, dir passiert was, ich hatte ein schlechtes Bauchgefühl."

„Das ist lieb von dir, und du hattest ja auch nicht ganz Unrecht.", sie hob unmerklich die verletzte Schulter.

„Lass mal sehen.", vorsichtig hob er ihren Arm aus der Schlinge und entfernte sie von Ihrem Hals. Als nächstes schob er das Krankenhaushemd vorsichtig von Ihrer Schulter. Darunter erschien ein großer Verband.

„Tut es weh?"

„Nur ein bisschen."

Behutsam senkte er den Kopf und küsste die Stelle neben dem Verband.

„Besser?"

„Ein bisschen.", antwortete sie leise.

Wallander küsste sie an der Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals. Stück für Stück bis zu ihrem Ohr. „Und jetzt?"

Ihre Lippen suchten seine. „Absolut schmerzfrei."

Sanft schob er seine Hand in ihren Nacken und ließ sie auf das Sofa nieder. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich bevor er aufstand und ihr deutete liegen zu bleiben.

„Ich hab Sorge um deine Schulter.", verschwand er in die Küche und kehrte mit einer Flasche Wein zurück, „Daher dachte ich, wir trinken so lange, bis die Wunden aufhören zu schmerzen." Dabei lehnte er die kalte Weinflasche an seine Wunde am Kopf.

Leira lachte ihn freudig an. Wallander öffnete die Flasche und schenkte Ihnen beiden ein Glas ein, danach setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. „So okay?"

„Wunderbar.", stieß sie mit ihm an. Seine freie Hand begann, ihren Kopf zu streicheln.

„Ich habe ein Angebot bekommen, von einem Kriminalinstitut in England.", begann sie unvermittelt.

„Das.. das klingt doch gut. Was...wann..", er blickte sie über sein Weinglas an.

„Die wollen, dass ich am Mittwoch da anfange."

„Das ist ja in drei Tagen!", das Glas senkte sich, „Aber ich dachte... Ja. Toll."

Leira hörte die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme. Sie leerte ihr Weinglas und genoss noch ein wenig die Streicheleinheiten, ehe sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

Sie wollte ihn küssen, aber er wich ihr aus.

„Kurt, bitte, ja ich weiß, ich hatte gesagt, ich würde noch eine Woche bleiben, aber es ist ein gutes Angebot."

Er sah sie kritisch an. „Ja, klar. Der Job geht vor.", dann griff er zur Weinflasche.

Leira packte danach und nahm sie ihm aus der Hand, wofür sie einen protestierenden Blick erntete. Sie schenkte sich selbst ein.

„Das ist jetzt hier kein Beziehungsstreit, oder?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", er stand auf und nahm ihr die Flasche ab.

„Weil du aufstehst. Du stehst immer auf, wenn dir was nicht passt."

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht.", er setzte sich wieder.

„Kurt, das ist nicht Liebe haben wir gesagt. Ich bin doch gar nicht dein Typ. Ich arbeite zu viel. Ich trinke und manchmal rauche ich zu viel. Ich bezeichne Kollegen als meine besten Freunde. Ich habe keine Ahnung von der Welt da draußen, außer dass ich ihr Grauen sehr gut kenne. Das macht mich zu einer unendlich melancholischen und von der Welt abgrundtief enttäuschten Person."

Kurt gingen ihre Worte durchs Mark. Eine klare Erkenntnis kroch in ihm hoch. „Du bist wie ich."

„Genau und deswegen würden wir uns letztendlich nur aufzehren. Bis wir uns gegenseitig vernichtet hätten."

Wallander biss sich die Innenseite seiner Lippen wund.

„Sag mir eins, war das nur eine Zweckgemeinschaft? Das hier zwischen uns? Ein Spaß, ein Zeitvertreib? Bin ich nur irgendein Mann für dich?"

Sie schüttelte energisch, aber fast unmerklich den Kopf. Nur das Zittern ihrer Haare verriet die Energie dahinter.

„Du bist nicht irgendein Mann. Du bist Kurt Wallander von der Polizei von Ystad, und ich bewundere deine Art der Ermittlung. Ich finde dich attraktiv, intelligent, stilvoll und wenn ich nicht Leira Martin von Kriminallabor in Chicago wäre, vergiftet und seelisch aufgezehrt von den Abgründen dieser Welt würde ich mich sofort in dich verlieben. Aber ich kann das nicht. Ich bin ein ruheloses Tier immer auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Abgrund. Ich bin kein Mensch, den du verdienst."

Wallander hatte während Leira Ansprache die Weinflasche genommen und war so gerührt von den Worten, dass er wie ein unschlüssiger Kellner da saß. Das hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt. Eigentlich war es immer sein Part gewesen, dass andere ihn nicht verdient hätten. Eben weil er wie Leira war. Immer am Arbeiten. Vergesslich in allem, was nicht seinen Job betraf.

„Du bist die erste Frau, die mir sagt, dass ich etwas besseres verdiene. Normalerweise sagen mir die Frauen immer, dass ich sie gar nicht verdienen würde. Das ist unglaublich nett von dir."

„Das mit uns wird immer ein Highlight für mich sein, aber uns trennt zu viel für mehr."

„Du hast Recht."

Wallander stellte die beiden Gläser zur Flasche auf den Tisch. Nicht das er betrunken war, aber der Wein war ihm und auch Leira in den Kopf gestiegen. Leira stand auf und sah auf das dunkle Meer hinaus.

„Ich werde morgen meine Sachen packen und mit der Fähre nach England übersetzten."

Kurt würde lügen, wenn er nicht zugäbe, dass die Aussage ihn schmerzte. Natürlich konnte er sich keinerlei Zukunft mit Leira vorstellen, dafür trennte sie tatsächlich zu viel. Es war ein vorübergehendes Glücksgefühl, dass irgendwann der Ernüchterung Platz machen würde, und alles würde mehr oder weniger schnell den Bach runtergehen. Wusste er doch zu gut, was sie mit einem ruhelosen Tier meinte. Auch er, ein getriebener, auf der Suche nach sich selbst. Enttäuschst von Land und Leuten und der Liebe sowieso.

Leira sah seinen traurigen Blick.

„Aber vorher,", er sah auf, „will ich mit dir in dein Schlafzimmer gehen."

Der Blick eines 16 jährigen huschte über sein Gesicht. Er griff ihre Hand und zog sie an sich.

„Willst du mein Mobiliar bewundern?"

Sie lächelte und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Unter wilden Küssen fielen sie halb entkleidet in Kurts Bett. Eine letzte Nacht. Es würde ihnen beiden genügen, ihre Speicher für die Zeiten der Abwesenden Liebe und Körperlichen Nähe aufzufüllen.

Am nächsten Morgen würde er Leira gehen lassen, aber solange gehörte sie noch ihm und er gehörte ihr. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er liebte sie die ganze Nacht, und selbst als Beide erschöpft und müde waren, der Wein aus ihren Köpfen verschwunden war, und ihre Wunden schmerzten konnten sie ihre Hände nicht voneinander lassen. Es war wie ein Klammern an ein bisschen Hoffnung, dass die Zeit stehen bleiben würde, und ihnen nur noch ein bisschen mehr von diesem Glück verschaffen würde.

Als Wallanders Wecker ansprang, hatten sie gerade eine Stunde geschlafen.

„Der Tag wird der totale Horror.", lachte er und war versucht liegen zu bleiben. Leira legte sich auf seine Brust. Abschied stand im Raum.

„Ist das jetzt das Ende?"

„Nein, ich komm noch im Präsidium vorbei. Dann nehme ich die Fähre."

Nach einem stillen, schnellen Frühstück ließ er sie an ihrem Hotel raus und fuhr zum Präsidium, um dort lange in seinem Auto sitzen zu bleiben. Die Müdigkeit hatten Furchen in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen, aber das Glücks strahlte aus seinen Augen. Erst als Pontus an seinen Wagentür klopfte, konnte er sich aufraffen auszusteigen.

„Morgen Pontus."

„Morgen Kurt. Schlimme Nacht?"

„Mh. Heute Mittag will ich den Bericht von dir und Isabell. Und nächste Woche schiebt ihr zwei Extraschichten mit Svatmann, nur dass das klar ist."

„Und schon wieder der Alte.", murmelte Pontus und bog in den Aufenthaltsraum ab.

„Das hab ich gehört, Pontus! Guten Morgen Ebba."

„Morgen Kurt. Um Himmelswillen, du siehst ja schrecklich aus. Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

Wallander lies Ebba wortlos zurück. Da traf er Martinsson auf dem Flur.

„Morgen Kurt. Kaffee? Du siehst aus, als wenn du ihn gebrauchen könntest.", es war nur ein Hauch, aber Wallander konnte den Unterton genau hören.

„Janne..."

„Kurt. He.", er hob lächelnd die Hände, „es freut mich für dich. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt."

„Ja .. danke..."

Martinsson besah seinen Chef von oben bis unten. Wallander sah ihn fragend an.

„Zu alt für mich, ja? Schwätzer!", er grinste.

„Wer ist zu alt für wenn?"

Es war Leira, die aus irgendeinem Grund gar nicht müde aussah und bester Laune war.

„Ach nichts, wir haben nur über einen Fall geredet.", lehnte sich Martinsson an den Türrahmen.

„Gestern noch verprügelt und heute schon wieder tief im nächsten Fall, Respekt Kurt. Ich bin hier, um mich endgültig zu verabschieden. Ein Labor in England hat mir ein gutes Angebot gemacht, ich setzte Heute mit der Fähre über." Sie erklärte es mehr Janne, statt Kurt, weil sie wusste, dass Janne mittlerweile Eins und Eins zusammengezählt hatte.

„Das ist schade. Ich hoffe, du findest vielleicht irgendwann einmal den Weg wieder über Ystad."

„Ja, wer weiß? Vorstellen könnte ich es mir.", sie sah zu Wallander hinüber.

„Machs gut, Leira. Und euch lass ich dann mal allein, mh." Martinsson verschwand unauffällig.

„Ja dann,", begann Kurt nach Worten zu suchen, „melde dich, okay?"

„Mach ich. Pass auf dich auf."

Beide standen unschlüssig im Raum. Wallander machte den ersten Schritt.

„Komm, lass dich noch einmal drücken."

Beide waren gerührt. Leira hatte ein wenig, mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Sie roch noch einmal an Kurts Körper. Ein letzter Kuss. Ein letztes Lächeln. Als sie ging, schloss sie die Tür, und Wallander trat ans Fenster. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, als sie auf den Hof kam. Als sie an ihrem Wagen war, blickte sie zu ihm hoch. Sie hob die Hand und schickte ihm einen letzten Kuss. Seine Hand griff an die Scheibe. Als ihr Auto davonfuhr, kam Martinsson zurück. Im Wald war eine Leiche gefunden worden.

Sonntag

Da war er wieder. Der graue, hässliche, trostlose Alltag. Kurt Wallander war wieder angekommen, in der Realität.

Ende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen. Danke und weiterhin viel Spaß!


End file.
